Premature
by Euyin
Summary: — Sasuke-kun...— tomó aire— estoy embarazada. Y miró con terror como el pelinegro hizo una mueca que no pudo descifrar. Y lo que vino a continuación logró que deseara regresar el tiempo y jamás haberse embarazado a los dieciséis. Humor/Romance/Drama. CAPÍTULO DIEZ EDITADO.
1. Sasuke

_**D**__isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, éste es y será de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**A**__dvertencias: OoC, AU, lenguaje vulgar y fuerte._

_**N**__otas: Ojala les guste y pues ando actualizando historias perdidas. Denme tiempo, perdí practica u,u_

* * *

><p>Premature*<p>

**P**rólogo

_"Sasuke"_

_**By;**_

_**E**__uyin_

_**S**egundo mes de embarazo: En el segundo mes del embarazo, ya le late el corazón al bebé. Su cara se perfila, se forman los ojos. Ya tiene párpados. Además crecen sus piernas y brazos, y sus órganos internos y su cerebro van desarrollándose.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>~"Los condones son más baratos que los pañales"<em>~_**

* * *

><p>Fue el peor sexo de mi vida ¡El peor! Bueno, eso de meter y sacar estuvo bien, también la forma en que me tocaba y su saliva en mi cuerpo. Pero ¡vamos! Nunca lo había hecho con alguien drogado y no me imaginé que fuese a ser tan... ¿malo? ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! no estuvo tan mal ¿si? es sólo que ¡agh! <em>Sasuke. <em>

Tenía un leve temblor en las manos y en la quijada, también se veía más estúpido de lo normal ¡pero que pene! Esa si era verga y no chingaderas ¡puff! Eso también estuvo algo mal, me lastimó bastante, especialmente porque quería tocar fondo. Lo logró.

Era mi primera vez, así que en realidad me dolió bastante y estoy segura de que a Sasuke le hubiese encantado que gimiera pidiéndole que me diera más fuerte, pero no necesitaba pedírselo porque lo hizo ¡y Dios! era una terrible y placentera mezcla de ardor, dolor y... estuvo rico ¿si? pero eso no evitó que yo no llorará ni apretará las sábanas con las manos. Pero es que... ¡Sasuke!

Cabello un poco largo y desordenado, negro como el carbón, del mismo color que sus grandes e inexpresivos ojos; esa piel nivea y los brazos y abdomen marcados, claro, sin llegar a ser una bola de músculos andantes ¡y la espalda ancha! ¡mmm! Eso sin mencionar esos bonitos y delgados labios que sólo sonreían cuando bebía de más y ese uno ochenta y dos de puro poder ¡Yeah!

_¡Hay que mencionar que nadie había hablado del hecho de que Uchiha Sasuke tiene un ligero sangrado en la nariz cuando consigue una erección! Ya lo había notado mucho antes de llegar a tener relaciones y es tan gracioso. _

Le temblaban tanto las manos que ni siquiera fue capaz de deshacerse del broche de mi sostén ¡tan imbécil! Soltó una maldición y para ahorrarle el fastidio tuve que quitármelo yo misma. Mandó al demonio el escaso romanticismo que había diciendo: "Siento que me estoy cogiendo a una niña de diez años" y luego soltó una sonrisa burlona. Se refería a mis pechos copa B. Me sentí tan avergonzada e insultada que tuve que girar el rostro un poco para evitar que notará mi sonrojo.

Eso no fue lo peor ¡No! Lo peor vino cuando él se cayó de espaldas de la cama . Intentó agarrarse de mi brazo para evitar caer pero fue inútil y terminé cayendo al suelo junto con él. ¿Pero y qué? Él era Sasuke Uchiha el supuesto experto en la cama al que, sin importar la situación podía darte mucho placer y desgraciadamente así lo hizo. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de burlarme de su caída.

Así procreamos a nuestro hijo ¿qué lindo no? ¿no? Esperaba que dijeran eso.

Camino por la calle con destino a la escuela. Pasé por una pastelería y mi vista se paseó por los deliciosos postres de la vitrina, luego se posó en mi reflejo; el embarazo comenzaban a hacerse notorio en mi cuerpo. Mi cintura estaba desapareciendo, mi abdomen se estaba abultando, mis pechos comienzan a crecer -eso no es tan malo- y últimamente me canso con facilidad.

Todo ha sido realmente feo.

Las náuseas matutinas se han vuelto rutina. Son horribles y la verdad no tengo mucho apoyo por parte de Sasuke, quien evita hablarme en publico en el colegio, continua saliendo con otras tipas y sigue con sus putos vicios.

¡Esta misma tarde hablaría con él! quería saber que opinaba él ¿qué haríamos? ¿de que forma me apoyaría? Lo haría luego de que las clases terminaran, así nadie estará y me sentiré más cómoda.

¡Y hablando de Sasuke Uchiha! Sí, mientras yo caminaba al colegio con una pesada mochila en la espalda y comiendo un rico chocolate, Sasuke pasó a mi lado en su auto, en su auto repleto de putas y de los pendejos de sus amigotes. Pasó con rapidez, como esperando que no lo reconociese.

Las hormonas me traicionaron, fue como un golpe en el abdomen, me sentí taaan humillada por parte del idiota ese que fingió que no me había visto que casi tuve ganas de correr tras él hasta alcanzarlo, bajarlo del auto a rastras y meterle un consolador por el... Apreté los puños y el chocolate comenzó a darme asco, luego tuve ganas de vomitar.

¿Qué les cuento? Mis padres se enteraron anoche de mi embarazo, han dicho que busque un lugar donde dormir, dado que ellos no criaron a una fornicadora pecadora. "Tus maletas estaran en la puerta" me aseguró mi madre mirándome con decepción y hasta odio. No sé donde me voy a quedar o como voy a pagar todo lo que el embarazo trae consigo o un lugar donde vivir. ¡Gracias, pene de Sasuke! Ya estarás feliz. Gracias yo misma, ¿ya estás satisfecha? Espero que sí.

— Súbete—. Escuché a mi lado. Y ahí estaba, como un supuesto héroe. Había regresado por mi, pero ya sin sus amigos. Yo lo avergonzaba, lo sabía.

Volteé a verlo y sólo murmuré:

— Vete a la mierda.

**By;**

**E**uyin

* * *

><p>Espero y les haya gustado c: Sé que está cortito pero les juro que a pertir del tercero estarán más 'informativos' xD ¡Byebye! n,n<p>

**Recuerden, **sólo la gente sumamente **sensual** puede dejar reviews, eh ;D

_Editado 07/07/2012_

_¿Reviews?_

V


	2. No te engañes

_**D**isclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**A**dvertencias_: Palabras altisonantes, violencia, OoC, AU.

_**N**otas de autor:_ ¡Uff! como ya es típico en mi tardarme una eternidad entera aqui está el capítulo. Lo escribí al menos cinco veces con distintos argumentos y esas cosas. Me quedó totalmente diferente, pero me gustó, ojalá ustedes lo disfruten (:

_**P**remature*_

_**C**apítulo uno_

_**"**No te engañes**"**_

_**By; Euyin.**_

* * *

><p><em>~Nada no es felicidad si no se comparte con otra persona, y nada es verdadera tristeza si no se sufre completamente solo~<em>

* * *

><p>He leído un poco, también he oído lo que otras personas cuentan que leen ¿y adivinen que? la vida no es como la pintan. Que te embaraces no significa que tu pareja se casará contigo o si quiera que se interesará un poco en lo que te suceda; no significa que tus padres se sentirán felices porqué serán abuelos, que seguirás asistiendo al colegio y todos te miraran con algo de admiración porque decidiste no abortar... ni si quiera significa que un bebé en realidad alegrará tu vida. Al menos no por el momento.<p>

A veces lloraba hasta quedar dormida, porque las palabras de Sasuke y todo lo que sucedía a mi al rededor me lastimaban, y en ocasiones la cruda realidad me despertaba por las madrugadas recordándome y burlándose de la miserable vida que comenzaba a tener.

— ¿Abortar?

Sentí como si me hubiesen abofeteado, parpadee un par de veces para controlar las lágrimas.

Sasuke tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos, me miró serio y asintió como si fuera lo más normal, lo más natural.

Así era como él prefería arreglar las cosas, como un cobarde. Jamás me hubiera esperado que él me hubiese propuesto eso, aunque sus argumentos eran buenos, validos en todo caso. Eramos jovenes, no teniamos -obviamente- carrera universitaria y dudaba mucho que lo lográramos con un niño en nuestras vidas, además, era claro que aunque nos casáramos o algo similar ¡pues no ibamos a durar mucho! al menos no toda la vida. Mis padres eran muy religiosos ¿qué iban ellos a decir? ¡podrían echarme de casa o algo peor! Y él... él no estaba seguro de amarme realmente y creo que eso fue lo que más me dolió.

Y si él no me amaba realmente... entonces en realidad no era buena idea seguir con todo eso... tal vez los dos años de relación se habían ido por el caño; a Sasuke siempre le había importado llevarme a la cama...

Negué con la cabeza y me cubrí la boca con las manos, intentando que no saliera ningún sollozo de ella.

— No quiero hijos, Sakura... no ahora y estoy seguro de que tu piensas igual— su voz sonaba fría, indiferente, más que nunca, justo cuando de verdad lo necesitaba comenzaba a hablarme tan golpeado.

¿Qué sabía él? ¿qué podía saber un tipo que se metía cocaína y marihuana hasta por el culo? ¿qué sueños podría él tener? ¡no debería hablar!

— Yo... — miré a mi al rededor. El aula vacía. La escuela vacía. Fijé mi vista en él que me observaba con cara como de... enojado— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Podrías pasarla bien sin mi, sin extrañarme o besarme? ¿Dormirias tranquilo sabiendo que mataste a tu propio hijo? No puedo creer que todo este tiempo no haya significado nada para ti ¿de verdad podrías? porque yo te amo, Sasuke y estoy segura que si tu... si nosotros...

— Sí— respondió interrumpiéndome, encogiendose de hombros mientras me miraba a los ojos con su expresión tan desinteresada.

— ¿Qué?— cuestioné confundida.

— Sí, si puedo. Puedo pasarla bien y no veo porque tú no.

Y todo se fue a la mierda. Sólo me quedé callada y sentí como las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, una tras otra. Me sentí como una idiota por poder haber creído que tal vez podría convencerlo de que cambiase de opinión, de que, si nos amábamos de verdad podríamos salir adelante. Nosotros. Nuestro hijo.

Tan sólo me di la vuelta y me dispuse a salir de ahí. Nadie dijo que las cosas iban a salir como yo lo quisiera.

— Sakura— me di media vuelta esperando que dijese algo, algo que me diera un poco de esperanza— ¿cómo sé que el bebé de verdad es mio?

Yo reí, reí algo fuerte, casi como si de verdad me hubiese causado gracia su estupida pregunta. Y sí, era que cuando Uchiha Sasuke bebía de más normalmente no recordaba nada al día siguiente, así funcionaba el alcohol en él.

— Pues porque...— me encogí de hombros aún con las lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro— porque te entregué a ti mi virginidad. Creí que tú eras el indicado— dije con burla.

Sasuke pasó a mi lado, saliendo primero que yo, no sin antes murmurar un:

— No te engañes, Sakura, todo este tiempo no significo nada para mi— habló monótono.

Y me sentí a desfallecer.

* * *

><p>Sé que está muuuuy cortito pero pensé: Si no actualizo ahora, no actualizaré hasta dentro de un par de meses y me dije a mi misma: ¡No! Ya basta de tardar eternidades, sube lo que tengas. Y bueno, así lo hice (:<p>

Esto lo escribí en un momento de depresión y no sé, me encanto, de todas las versiones anteriores al capitulo uno, de verdad, esta fue la que más me encantó (: Ojalá a ustedes les haya gustado igual :3

Intentaré no tardar tanto en el próximo ¡de veras! Y esto pasa la misma tarde en la que Sakura mandó a la mierda a nuestro Uchiha c:

Editado 07/07/2012


	3. Puta

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, éste es y será de Masashi Kishimoto.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, AU, palabras altisonantes.

**Pr**emature*

Capítulo Dos

**"**Puta**"**

**By;**

_**E**uyin_

* * *

><p><em><em>"<strong>Nuestra<strong> gloria más grande no consiste en no haberse caído nunca, sino en haberse levantado después de cada** caída"**__

* * *

><p>Probablemente si todo le hubiese sucedido tiempo atrás cuando ella era débil de carácter hubiese accedido a la petición -u orden- de Sasuke, pero no entonces, no cuando sabía que tenía las suficientes agallas como para salir adelante, ella tendría que abrirse paso entre todos esos obstáculos ¿pero sabían algo? todo eso estaba bien, porque sabía que a la larga le llegarían cosas buenas, estaba consiente de que después de la tormenta llegaría la calma y estaba dispuesta a esperar.<p>

Y si, era cierto que a veces tenía ganas de permitir que todo se viniera abajo, sentía ganas de sentarse a llorar y patalear, gritar y golpear a todos, sacarles los ojos ¿por qué no? ellos la habían abandonado cuando más los necesitaba ¿pero y que? se repetía luego, ella sola se había metido en eso y no era justo obligar a los demás a sufrir su dolor y llorar sus lagrimas.

A veces luchaba contra sin misma ante el impulso de ir, buscar a Sasuke y convencerlo de que lo necesitaba más que nunca ¡pero no quería rebajarse, ya no más! Iba a demostrar que con o sin padre su hijo podía ser completamente feliz, porque al menos ella ya lo amaba y siempre lo haría. Trabajaría muy duro para que nunca nada de faltase y hasta lo malcriaría sólo un poco ¡y mientras ella estuviera ahí todo iría perfecto! Sería fuerte y esa era su última palabra.

Apretó los puños y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Tenía que hacerlo, no había otra opción.

— Vamos, Sakura, tu puedes— se animó ella misma en un susurro cerrando los ojos y empujando la puerta que había exactamente frente a ella. Entró.

_Por favor, Kamii..._

Paseó la mirada por el lugar intentando buscar al gerente o a alguien que le diese la información necesaria. Miró el suelo, la barra del fondo y detrás de ella una vitrina con licor de todo tipo; las paredes color beige que seguramente por las noches ni siquiera se notaban; los sillones de cuero color marrón en la zona VIP, la pista de baile y una pequeña cabina que seguramente era de algún DJ; también miró las luces que había por todos lados, que por supuesto, no estaban encendidas.

— Disculpe — llamó a un hombre de pelo naranja que estaba dándole la espalda mientras le daba ordenes a un par de hombres que cargaban unas mesas— venía por lo del empleo— dijo fuerte y claro cuando el pelinaranja le miró de frente enarcando una ceja.

* * *

><p>Sasuke llegó a su casa cerrando de un portazo. Su padre estaría seguramente trabajando -como siempre- y su hermano mayor estudiaba en los Estados Unidos e iba una vez al mes a visitarlos o en sus vacaciones. La única persona que podría estar en su casa además de él, era su madre Uchiha Mikoto.<p>

— ¡Sasuke-chan!— le saludó la pelinegra con una linda sonrisa en el rostro. — ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

— Hnn.— Fue su única respuesta. Mikoto lo tomó como un "Bien, gracias, mami".

_Chan... _odiaba que le llamase así. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla o al menos en responder de una manera correcta, pero su madre ya le conocía y aunque continuaba considerándolo una grosería de su parte, ya no se sentía ofendida.

Lanzó la mochila a uno de los sofás y luego se dejó caer él, tomando el control remoto de la televisión. Y su amable madre se dedicó a llevarle un vaso de limonada hasta donde él estaba, sin embargo la dejó sobre la mesa intacta, ya que seguramente sería demasiado dulce para su gusto.

— ¿Te apetece comer algo, Sasuke-chan?— le preguntó Mikoto aún sonriendo. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

Juraba que si su madre continuaba_ bombardeandolo_ de preguntas se largaría a su habitación ¿acaso no podría mantenerse callada? Si tuviera ganas de comer ¡el mismo iría a servirse lo que fuera que había! No tenía la más mínima idea sobre desde cuando había dejado de idolatrar a Itachi y a Mikoto para comenzar a aborrecerlos, pero sin duda había sido hace mucho.

— ¿Qué te sucede, amor? Estás muy serio... bueno, de por si ya eres serio, pero últimamente...— Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada ¿enserio no se podía mantener callada ni un minuto?— ¡Sasuke Uchiha! No mires así a tu madre — le regañó logrando que el recién nombrado rodara los ojos con fastidio.

— No es nada— respondió por fin sólo para ver si su madre se callaba y le dejaba ver "Dragon Ball" en paz.

— Cariño, en una o dos semanas tu tío Madara y su esposa vendrán a quedarse un par de días aquí ¡traerán a su bello hijo aquí! El pequeño Raito-chan ha crecido mucho ¿no es emocionante?

— ¿Qué?— Sasuke palideció al instante, incluso por unos segundos su rostro había mostrado terror.

* * *

><p>Se recogió el cabello en un rápido moño que había logrado que varios mechones de pelo cayeran sueltos al lado de su cara. Se puso el uniforme de la escuela que consistía en una camisa blanca, una falda a cuadros verde con lineas negras, beige y otros colores similares, medias blancas y zapatos negros. Simplemente se había maquillado un poco para cubrir sus marcadas ojeras y finalmente se había puesto en marcha hasta la escuela.<p>

Había sido un verdadero milagro que le dieran el trabajo a ella a pesar de tener mucha competencia y hasta con más experiencia. Había llegado a un acuerdo con el dueño del lugar, ella trabajaría muy duro y se largaría dos meses antes de parir, así él se evitaba seguir pagandole mientras ella estaba incapacitada. Además, a un lugar tan popular como ese no le sería difícil encontrar a alguien que la supliera.

Sakura estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato, estaba poniéndole muchas ganas a lo que hacía y el jefe estaba satisfecho con el trabajo que ella hacía.

Cuando había discutido un mes atrás con el Uchiha en el salón de clases creyó que iba morir y estuvo aún más segura de eso cuando llegó a su casa y se había encontrado sus maletas en la puerta. Había dado un suspiro y le había permitido a las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, las había dejado disfrutar de algo que no harían en mucho tiempo. Había cargado las maletas con dificultad y había caminado hasta la casa de Yamanaka Ino, quien le había permitido quedarse esa noche en su casa y le había prestado dinero para que Sakura lograra alquilar un lugar donde vivir y así lo había hecho.

Una semana después de haberse marchado de casa ya tenía un empleo y un lugar donde vivir, le había pagado el dinero a Ino -aunque esta se negaba a aceptarlo- y trataba de ser aún más fuerte cuando se encontraba delante del Uchiha.

Apenas había entrado a las instalaciones del colegio cuando una voz chillona llamó su atención.

— ¡Sakura-chan, perdón 'tebbayo!

No entendía ¿de qué estaba hablando? lo había mirado la noche anterior en Akatsuki, donde inconscientemente había tratado de buscar a Sasuke con la mirada pero no lo había encontrado. Aparentemente sólo estaban Suigetsu, Juugo y el rubio.

— ¿De que hablas, Naruto?

— ¡Sakura-chan, le he contado al Teme de anoche cuando Daisuke se te acercó y te pidió tu número de teléfono!— le contó aún histérico y agitando sus brazos. Sakura comenzaba a impacientarse.

— ¡No me digas que...!

Naruto asintió. Sakura rodó los ojos.

— ¿Le pasó algo?— preguntó con cierta preocupación en la voz.

— El teme le rompió la nariz a Daisuke y... — se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar. Parecía más preocupado por el tal Daisuke que por Sasuke. — Al teme le reventaron el labio y la ceja... pero ya sabes lo que dicen, Sakura-chan ¡Hierva mala nunca muere! 'tebbayo.

Sakura apresuró el paso sabiendo que Sasuke se encontraría en la enfermería, donde rara vez había alguien. Por suerte ella sabía lo básico en enfermería. Naruto iba tras ella hasta que se toparon con la Hyuuga y el rubio había decidido tomar otro camino.

Cuando entró a la enfermería se encontró a esos dos pelinegros fulminándose con la mirada. Daisuke le había dirigido una sugestiva sonrisa en cuando la había visto entrar, seguramente para provocar al Uchiha.

—¡Sasuke! — dijo ella en forma de regaño.

— Hnn.

Justo detrás de ella entró la enfermera Mizuki, quien le prestó más atención al chico de la nariz rota sabiendo que ella podría ocuparse de las leves heridas del Uchiha.

Tomó una gasa y la humedeció un poco en alcohol para limpiar la herida de la ceja del pelinegro. No quería admitirlo pero le alegraba estar nuevamente cerca de Sasuke, poder hablar con él aunque fuera sólo para reprocharle... poder tocarlo aunque fuese simplemente por tener que curarlo por ser un animal que arreglaba las cosas a golpes.

— Sakura...— había comenzado él. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? ¡no podía decirle nada! estaba seguro de que ella lo necesitaba más a él, que él a ella. No tenían nada de que hablar, él no tenía porque decir nada ¡ella regresaría rogándole a él! aunque claramente le haría un favor al no hacerlo, así se libraba del supuesto bebé. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir un "tenemos que hablar"— te ves más gorda— dijo por fin.

¿Qué? ¿era enserio? ¿era lo mejor que se le pudo haber ocurrido a él? No sabía que demonios le estaba pasando pero sin duda se estaba convirtiendo en un estúpido. Seguramente todo ese tiempo con el par de idiotas que tenía por amigos le estaba afectando.

Hizo una ligera mueca de dolor y apretó los dientes cuando Sakura presionó con brusquedad la gasa en su ceja. ¡Claro! el comentario seguramente le había molestado.

— No son heridas profundas ni graves— respondió ignorando el comentario de su compañero— Eres un... tonto, deberías dejar de portarte como el animal que eres ¡las cosas no se pueden arreglar simplemente así, Sasuke-kun! — le reprochó cerrando los ojos con fuerza al final. ¿Por que había agregado el "kun"?

Le puso una especie de pomada blanca en la ceja para bajar la hinchazón y se adormeciera un poco la parte afectada. Finalmente le había puesto una gasa para evitar que se le infectara la herida. Bajó la mirada y vio que él ni siquiera la estaba mirando; parecía absorto en sus pensamientos por que de repente había dado un ligero respingo apenas perceptible y entonces le había dirigido una mirada.

Se puso de pie aún antes de que ella le revisara el labio. Era al menos quince o veinte centímetros más alta que ella y por unos momentos Sakura se sintió indefensa.

— Déjame revisar tu labio— le pidió la pelirrosa pareciendo indiferente, pero Sasuke la conocía perfectamente y sabía que estaba aún más nerviosa y afectada de lo que quisiera aparentar. La Haruno extendió el brazo intentando limpiar la sangre que había salido del lugar recién mencionado, pero el Uchiha lo había impedido de un manotazo.

— Está bien— respondió molesto.

Por un instante se sintió ofendida.

— Te recuerdo que ya no somos_ nada. _No vuelvas a hacer alguna estupidez como la de hoy ¿de acuerdo? —intentó sonar firme y fría y probablemente lo habría logrado a no ser por el gesto que el Uchiha había hecho, era como una mezcla de enojo y... asco.

— No me interesa lo que hagas o quien te pretenda. Piénsalo, ¿quién va a querer contigo después de parir, eh? — se burló.

Tenía que sonar normal, sonar como él mismo. No quería cometer ninguna estupidez que no lograra más que rebajarlo ¡no quería aclarar nada con ella! finalmente no había nada que aclarar. Le importaba un carajo si iba a ser... pa... bueno, eso o no. No quería cometer algo estúpido, así que tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

— No sé... puede que tu— le aseguró la Haruno y saliendo de ahí mucho antes que él, dándole un ligero empujón para pasar por la puerta. — ¡Ah! deberías matar a Rengi también. Hace tres noches le propuso cosas indecentes a la madre de tu hijo— finalizó sonriendo con sorna y dejando a un muy enojado y serio Sasuke Uchiha en la enfermería.

_Claro que lo haré, puta..._

* * *

><p>Naturalmente esperaba a ver a Sakura destrozada o ida, incluso creyó que no la volvería a ver en el colegio, ¿y qué había pasado? al día siguiente ahí estaba, aun cuando escuchó que la habían echado de casa la misma tarde en que ellos habían discutido. Por alguna extraña razón eso le molestaba, le ponía furioso verla sonriendo con todo el mundo, aún cuando sus ojeras y desaliñada imagen demostraban que no dormía bien, que probablemente pasaba las noches llorando y que no había comido en un par de días.<p>

Había esperado un par de días más, completamente seguro de que Sakura caería pronto, pero no había sido así. Ya había transcurrido un mes desde ese tarde en el salón de clases e incluso se había enterado por Naruto que había conseguido empleo y que había alquilado un piso, aunque por supuesto que no tenía la más mínima idea del embarazo de la Haruno. ¿Y quién lo diría? la princesa se había tenido que rebajar a trabajar en un jodido bar para sobrevivir ¡Ja!

— ¡Teme!— le gritó Naruto casi en el oído, lo que causó que el Uchiha le propinara un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó cortante mientras Naruto se sobaba.

Suigetsu soltó una risita y luego le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Sasuke.

— Hablábamos de ir a Akatsuki, oí que era muy bueno.

Y entonces ahí estaba lo que muchos llamaban "suerte". Ni siquiera había tenido que proponer ir a la discoteca esa, si no que la proposición había llegado hasta él. Y lo admitía, quería ver con sus propios ojos a Sakura en momentos que muchos llamarían "difíciles" como sería limpiar mesas, entregar bebidas y probablemente fregar pisos muy al estilo cenicienta, pero tampoco quería rebajarse hasta tal punto de proponer ir al lugar donde todos sabían que la pelirrosa trabajaba, sería demasiado obvio.

— No— dijo por fin con un tono de voz indiferente mientras se encogía de hombros.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Teme! No seas aguafiestas 'tebbayo.

El pelinaranja del grupo pareció dudar unos instantes y luego murmuró un suave:

— ¿No es ahí dónde trabaja Sakura-san?

¡Perfecto Juugo! todo se estaba poniendo a su favor, porque él ya se había negado y ahí era donde venía la parte en la que le llamaban marica y él tenía que terminar aceptando aún pareciendo indiferente.

— ¡Oh, el muy maricón no quiere ir para no echarle sal a la herida!— se burló el peliceleste Suigetsu dándole un codazo al rubio que comenzó a mirar a Sasuke con picardía— No puede superar a la buenaza de Haruno, quiere pasarse toda la noche llorando por ella ¡Ja!

Suigetsu soltó una fuerte carcajada seguida del Uzumaki, mientras el pelinegro les enviaba una mirada fulminante, casi como si pudiese matarlos de tan sólo mirarlos.

— ¡El Teme tiene miedo de ver a Sakura-chan! Eso debe ser ¡pero que imbécil! Ella tiene suerte de darse cuenta de que eras un pendejo a tiempo, Sasuke-Teme ¡datebbayo!— exclamó el rubio una vez que recuperó el oxígeno luego de las carcajadas.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Era un juego sucio, comprobaría que Sakura lo necesitaba más a él y la obligaría a regresar de rodillas pidiéndole perdón y entonces, si ella se portaba bien, tal vez él podría hacerse responsable del mocoso que venía en camino.

Además ¿quería ponerlo celoso? ¿a él? ¡Ja! la obligaría a alcanzar un nivel de celos casi insoportables, casi mortales ¡entonces aprendería a no jugar con él!

— Par de idiotas— murmuró mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ahí y sacaba un cigarro— entonces paso por ustedes a las once— terminó aún indiferente.

Y el Uzumaki y el Hozuki sonrieron triunfantes ante un Juugo confundido, aún sin saber que en realidad le estaban haciendo un favor al pelinegro.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado.<strong>

Uff~! Sé que las cosas están avanzando muy rápido, pero la verdad no quiero un fic muy largo :S Intenté hacer lo mejor posible u,u tal vez las cosas se ven muy forzadas o no sé. Y pues les prometo que el siguiente capítulo avanzará con más... ¿lentitud?

Sasuke me está quedando muy OoC :S pero hay una razón, más adelante lo sabrán y en efecto, tiene algo que ver con la familia de Madara :D aunque me muero por escribir esos secretos xD ¡Ah! y Sasuke si quiere a su mamii~ pero está en la edad donde todo le molesta ¡para que luego no digan! xDD

Bueno, sabe que la cagó y está un poco arrepentido, pero no lo aceptará así como así ¡también quiere ver sufrir a Sakura y comprobar que lo necesita demasiado! peeeero Sakura también tiene un par de trucos bajo la manga ¡y no le va a poner las cosas naaadaaa fáciles, eh!

Ya saben, criticas, consejos, preguntas o halagos en reviews, me encanta que me den su opinion y me ayuden a mejorar :) y créanme que me leo todos sus reviews más de una vez, aunque a veces no tengo tiempo de contestarles se los agradezco de todo corazón n,n

_**¡Recuerden: **Sólo la gente sumamente sensual puede dejar un review!_


	4. Celos & Alcohol

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, éste es y será de Masashi Kishimoto.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, AU, palabras altisonantes.

**Pr**emature*

Capítulo Tres

**" **Celos y alcohol **"**

**By;**

_**E**uyin_

* * *

><p>~Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad~<p>

* * *

><p>No tenía porque quedar bien con nadie ni parecer linda a nadie y por ende no se preocupaba mucho por su aspecto, ella sólo iba a trabajar, nada más. Sólo optó por ponerse una camiseta negra con "The Beatles" escrito al frente en blanco, un mini-short de mezclilla que apenas le cubría el trasero, pero le importaba un carajo ya que, a pesar de que el clima era agradable a ella le parecía un verdadero horno -tal vez tenía algo que ver con el embarazo, no estaba segura-. Usó unos tenis<em>converse<em> de botita color negro con agujetas blancas y finalmente se había mal recogido el cabello en un moño. No había usado maquillaje, ya que en realidad casi nunca usaba.

Tomó las llaves de su hogar y las guardo en el bolsillo trasero de su short. Por cierto, el lugar donde vivía sólo era un pequeño cuarto con un baño, no tenía estufa ni refrigerador, por lo que sobrevivía con comida rápida y chatarra, dormía en un par de sábanas en el suelo y se entretenía con su laptop o leyendo, ya que tampoco tenía televisión o algún aparato eléctrico parecido.

Salió del lugar corriendo, ya que iba un par de minutos tarde. Le silbó a un taxi y le pidió que la llevase a Akatsuki, como siempre.

Aún seguía algo molesta por el estúpido comentario que Sasuke había hecho es mañana ¿que mierda le pasaba? no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle así y aunque ella intentara negarlo, la verdad era que había tenido que soportar unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Saliendo de ahí simplemente se había dirigido al salón de clases y minutos más tarde había entrado él con un semblante indiferente y el labio ligeramente hinchado, como si nada hubiese pasado. Le parecía sorprendente como todos continuaban con su vida totalmente ajenos a lo que ambos pasaban por esos instantes.

Le sonrió al hombre del auto, sacó un par de billetes del bolsillo de su short, luego se bajó del vehículo y entró corriendo a la discoteca. Miró el reloj de su muñeca; las ocho. Tampoco era tan tarde.

Saludo a un par de muchachas que eran meseras del lugar y luego se arrepintió de no haberse arreglado un poco más, ya que de verdad ellas se miraban muy bien, sensuales, con cortos vestidos y blusas escotadas. Sólo dio un suspiro de resignación y finalmente llegó hasta la barra, donde trabajaba junto a Kiba.

— ¿Qué hay, Saku?— le saludó el Inuzuka cuando la vio llegar.

— Nada nuevo en realidad, Kiba ¿crees que haya mucho trabajo hoy?— le preguntó mientras llenaba las hieleras de licor.

El moreno le dio un sorbo a una botella de cerveza que llevaba en la mano. Siempre se bebía una antes de comenzar a trabajar, era su combustible según él.

— ¡Por supuesto! Es viernes. Hoy habrá casa llena— aseguró sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

><p>Se acercó cuidadosamente al polvo blanco que estaba delante de él, hizo <em>rollito<em> un billete de un dólar y con uno de sus dedos tapó una de sus fosas nasales, entonces inhaló profundo y con fuerza ; por unos instantes cerró los ojos como si lo que hiciese le relajara un poco o tal vez acostumbrarse a la sensación.

Sonrió de lado. Llevaba dos días limpio y simplemente no soportaba la sensación de estarlo. Se dejó caer escasos segundos en el colchón de su cama y luego se levantó rápidamente al espejo. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y salvo por eso su madre podría darse cuenta, aunque era demasiado confiada y hasta inocente como para hacerlo. Salió de su habitación. Ya eran las diez y media.

— Sasuke-chan ¿a dónde vas?— preguntó su madre casi en cuanto salió de su cuarto.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? ¿no debería estar dormida o algo? Se sintió furioso y casi con ganas de golpearla. Logró esbozar una sonrisa y cerró los ojos mientras se sobaba el tabique con dos dedos.

— Iré a casa de Naruto, mamá. Ya te había dicho— mintió.— ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

Mikoto pareció dudar unos momentos, pero luego sonrió. Su Sasuke-chan era muy inocente y no tendría porque mentirle. Asintió mientras miraba extrañada a su_bebé_.

— Tu padre ha ido a recoger a tu tío Madara a Yuuki y a Raito-chan al aeropuerto, cariño ¿no te lo había mencionado? No duermo bien si él no está aquí.

Sasuke maldijo mentalmente ¿no había dicho que sería en un par de semanas?

— Si — respondió con brusquedad.

— De acuerdo. Sasuke-chan puedes ir a casa de Naruto, pero pórtate bien ¿si? No quiero que Kushina-san me reclame porque tu hagas destrozos en casas ajenas— le advirtió levantando un dedo en forma de amenaza. — Por cierto, que guapo te ves, cariño— agregó sonrojada.

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja. Llevaba puestos unos converse negros, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul claro con las mangas dobladas hacia arriba y que se justaba a su marcado cuerpo. Tal vez necesitaba una nueva o así era.

Cuando subió a su coche -un Jetta Gli de color negro- su celular comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla _"Naruto_", ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir por la ciudad a exceso de velocidad. Así manejaba siempre y recordaba con cierta gracia la forma en que Sakura se aferraba al asiento del copiloto cuando él conducía. Le gritaba una y otra vez que bajara la velocidad pero él la ignoraba ¿por qué? Porque amaba verla asustada.

Recordó la primera vez que la había visto, ella estaba golpeando a Naruto como si quisiera matarlo luego de que el rubio le diera una ligera palmada en el trasero ¿pero como no? Tal vez Haruno no tenia mucho busto ¡Pero que culo y que piernas! Y ciertamente, además del hecho de que le pareció interesante, también le había encantado el cuerpo de la tipa, aunque el cabello rosa... sólo... ¡eww! claro que con el tiempo -y aunque odiara admitirlo- le había gustado tan peculiar color de cabello.

Ni siquiera recordaba como le había comenzado a hablar pero un día de repente ¡zaz! ya eran amigos.

Todas las tipas con las que había salido antes de Sakura eran unas putas que sólo querían coger y a pesar de la reputación que se cargaba, la verdad era que Sakura era la tercera mujer con la que tenía relaciones sexuales ¡y nunca lo había hecho con cualquier puta que conocía en una noche! ¡Un Uchiha no funcionaba así! Aunque si era cierto que cuando bebía de más decía más pendejadas que Naruto y Suigetsu juntos. El jodido alcohol tenía el mismo efecto que "la droga de la verdad" en él y esa era la razón por la que casi nunca bebía.

— ¡Teme! — Cantó Naruto mientras movía su cuerpo como gelatina y subía al coche. Tan ridículo como siempre, pensó el Uchiha. — ¡Vamos por Suigetsu! Dijo que estaría en casa de Karin.

Sasuke simplemente prendió el auto y aceleró.

— Teme, ¿haz mirado el episodio de _Desesperate Housewifes _de hoy?— El Uchiha no respondió— ¡Ha estado interesantisimo! Bree Van de Kamp ya que se divorció del maldito de Orson Hodge y está comenzando un muy apasionado romance con un jovencito ¡ojalá yo fuera ese jovencito 'tebbayo!

Y el Uchiha sólo atinó a rodar los ojos mientras ignoraba todo el parloteo del rubio subiéndole todo el volumen a la música.

* * *

><p>Tal y como Kiba le había dicho, el lugar estaba al tope. Iba lo más rápido que podía aunque aún así la gente lograba desesperarse y a veces la insultaban y no sólo a ella, sino también a sus compañeros. Detrás de la barra sólo estaba ella, Kiba y un Sai, un pálido pelinegro que no hablaba mucho. Él había comenzado a trabajar esa misma tarde.<p>

Era sorprendente la cantidad de hombres ebrios que había ahí, que a Sakura le parecían muchos aunque en realidad exageraba bastante. Se acercó con rápidez a un pelirrojo mientras le entregaba una piña colada a una chica cerca de este.

— Dame una cubeta, lindura— le pidió con cierto tono galante que ella paso por alto, justo como hacia con todos.

Tal vez no se había arreglado mucho, pero ella era hermosa aún cuando estaba desarreglada.

Le llevó al hombre lo que había pedido y cuando miró un poco a su izquierda casi se cae de espaldas. Esbozó una sonrisa y murmuró un apenas audible: _Na-Naruto..._

Ahí estaban los seis. Los tres con jeans, Naruto una playera naranja, Suigetsu una camisa lila que se ajustaba a su marcado cuerpo y Sasuke... azul y la pelirroja de gafas llevaba un apretado vestido negro bastante bonito y luego estaban esas dos rubias pechugonas con unos diminutos y escotados vestidos rojos. Hasta parecían gemelas.

_— ¡_¡Hey, Sakura-chan!— gritó el rubio agitando su mano de un lado a otro, logrando que la mayoría de los presentes lo miraran raro.

Y lo que había logrado que tuviera nauseas, un terrible dolor de cabeza y que todo le diera vueltas no habían sido los gritos de Naruto que se perdían entre la música, ni siquiera el hecho de que Karin y Suigetsu estuvieran abrazados, ya que finalmente y después de tantas peleas resultaron estar enamorados el uno del otro ¡No! no había sido eso ni los tipos que la miraban a veces con lujuria... era sólo que... ahí estaba Sasuke y no estaba solo. Pasó saliva con dificultad y miraba que los labios de Naruto se movían y que la gente seguía bailando con esa escandalosa música, pero de repente todo se detuvo por un instante, todo se silenció por unos segundos para ella y... ella... lo que más la enfureció fue ver esa pequeña gota de sangre deslizarse por la nariz del Uchiha porque... porque ella sabía lo que significaba. Erección igual a sangrado en la nariz ¡o sea que esas perras estaban restregándole el...!

— ¡El culo, mueve el culo, preciosa!— le había gritado alguien y por primera vez agradeció esas groserías, ya que la habían sacado de su trance.

— ¿Qué pides, Naruto? Yo invito— logró hablar con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano y poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

— ¡Oh, Sakura-chan! Eso no es necesario ¡pero si insistes 'tebbayo!

— Insisto— sonrió la pelirrosa.

— ¡No seas aprovechado, idiota! — le regañó Suigetsu dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Naruto hizo un puchero mientras intentaba bajar del dolor de su cabeza sobando el golpe.

— No es necesario, 'tebbayo— dijo con cierto deje de tristeza en la voz— Sólo danos cervezas y una piña colada para la dama— se refería a Karin.

Asintió pasando de largo por Sasuke, tenía en mente pedirle a Kiba que le atendiera porque de verdad sentía que lo iba a abofetear ahí mismo y luego quebrar una botella para matar con el filo a esas dos perras que se le colgaban del cuello y soltaban risillas picaras mientras le susurraban al oído.

_Putas rubias operadas..._

Y no se sentiría inferior a ellas, porque eran unas putas que seguramente se metían con cualquiera y tenían toda la colección de enfermedades de transmisión sexual ¡pero porque tenían que tener esos enormes pechos! ¡Ah!

— ¡Yo quiero un sexo en la playa!— le llamó una de las rubias enviándole una picara sonrisa al pelinegro, quien parecía indiferente mientras fumaba, aunque rodeaba a una de la cintura con un brazo y a la otra de los hombros.

La Haruno sonrió y asintió.

— Yo me encargo, cariño— le susurró Kiba al oído, logrando que se le erizara la piel.

— Gracias— Tenía ganas de saltarle a los brazos del Inuzuka, luego besarle los pies y si quería se la mam... ¡bueno, no! pero de verdad estaba muy agradecida por ese gesto, aunque seguramente él no se había percatado del enorme favor que le estaba haciendo.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco la gente comenzó a salir, tal vez unos para irse a dormir a sus casas, otros a tener sexo con sus parejas o con personas que habían conocido esa misma noche. Seguramente Sasuke iba a ser uno de los últimos.<p>

Luego de entregarle las cervezas al Uzumaki, se había dado el lujo de derrumbarse durante diez minutos en el baño que estaba justo detrás del bar y que sólo Kiba, Sai y ella podían utilizar. Se había recargado en la pared cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y sollozando escandalosamente, ya que el volumen de la música amortiguaría el sonido de su llanto. Luego se había lavado la cara, había sonreído y finalmente había regresado a trabajar como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Había tenido que soportar ver como esas lagartonas besaban y lamían el cuello del Uchiha . No era que ella quisiera mirar, simplemente su vista se movía involuntariamente a donde él estaba. En la mesa se Naruto habían bebido tanto que sólo Karin estaba cuerda y mirándolos con molestia.

De un instante a otro las perras operadas ya no estaban y aparentemente Sasuke estaba tan ebrio que no paraba de reír de las estupideces que seguramente Naruto y Suigetsu estaban protagonizando. No había podido evitar curvar la boca en una ligera sonrisa.

— Sakura ¿puedes hacerme un favor?— no había visto el momento en que la pelirroja se le había acercado. No había tratado mucho con ella, sólo sabía que era amiga de Sasuke y tenía un carácter fuerte, pero no por eso era desagradable.

— Por supuesto ¿que hay que hacer?

Karin pareció dudar un instante.

— Verás, los chicos se han puesto demasiado borrachos y no creo que estén lo suficientemente bien como para conducir... ya conoces a Sasuke— Sakura asintió dirigiéndoles una mirada a quienes no paraban de reír. Claro, él conducía como si lo estuvieran siguiendo.

— ¿Entonces yo...?

— No tengo la suficiente confianza como Para conducir el auto de Sasuke y digamos que no manejo muy bien... así que... tal vez tu podrias...

La Haruno dudó un instante. Ciertamente ninguno estaba en condiciones de conducir y si Karin no sabía hacerlo del todo eso también era peligroso. Su turno terminaba en una hora, pero probablemente Kiba aceptara cubrirla. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Se giró hacia el castaño.

— Kiba ¿podrías hacerme un favor?— preguntó apenada.

— Yo te cubro, Saku— le respondió sonriendo.

— ¡Gracias! — exclamó la pelirrosa corriendo hacia el castaño y depositandole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Karin le sonrió y ambas se dirigieron hacia los tres borrachos de la mesa seis.

* * *

><p>Mikoto sonrió cuando vio entrar a su esposo seguido de Madara y su familia. Los dos hombres vestían una camisa bastante formal, mientras la mujer de cabellos azulados sólo llevaba unos jeans y una blusa blanca con zapatos bajos.<p>

Madara llevaba el cabello largo recogido en una coleta, tenía ojos cansados, seguramente por el viaje y llevaba en brazos a un pequeño pelinegro que dormía. Yuuki, su esposa, era bastante bajita, tal vez medio metro menos que Madara, tenía el cabello azulado y ojos color miel. Era bastante atenta y amable, era delgada y tenía pechos grandes.

A veces Mikoto la envidiaba un poco ¡pero bueno! a su edad, ella no podía preocuparse por eso, sólo tenía que dedicarse a su esposo Fugaku y a sus dos bebés. Aunque era algo injusta con ella misma, ya que no era una anciana, era joven aún y bastante atractiva.

— ¿Y Sasuke-kun?— preguntó Yuuki casi en cuanto entró,

Mikoto se acercó a ella para darle un cálido abrazo.

— Oh, Sasuke-chan me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que se quedará a dormir en casa de un amigo.

* * *

><p>— ¿Ya se envió?— le preguntó Sakura a Karin mientras estaban en un semáforo en rojo.<p>

— Sí, ya le envié uno a la mamá de Suigetsu también. Tengo planes con él para esta noche— agregó sonriendo y con un ligero sonrojo. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. — Es aquí a la vuelta.

— ¡Teme, Teme! Responde a esto— habló un muy ebrio Naruto— ¿qué tan seguido te masturbas?

Y las únicas mujeres presentes hicieron un mueca de asco y abrieron los ojos de par en par. Definitivamente el Uchiha debía estar muy ebrio como para responder eso.

— Todos los días— Dijo por fin con algo de dificultar, ya que se le trababa la lengua.

Y entonces, todos dentro del auto estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¡Eh, Sasuke!— le llamó Suigetsu aún recuperando el aliento por la carcajada— ¡Cuéntanos uno de tus secretos!

— Perdón— le susurró Karin a la pelirrosa— ¿dije aquí en la vuelta? Tu sigue derecho, no me perderé esto.

Y la Haruno sonrió con malicia, tal vez eso sería una pequeña venganza por lo que el Uchiha le acababa de hacer. Probablemente algún día podía usar en su contra todo lo que iba a confesar; la mejor parte era que tal vez ninguno de los tres recordaría nada.

Y siguió derecho.

* * *

><p>Editado 0707/2O12

¡Denme crédito! No me he tardado tanto en actualizar ¿no? :B

Como verán, Sasuke es un hijo de puta u,u Y el alcohol tiene un extraño y divertido efecto sobre él jajaja xDD Me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto, aunque sigo pensando que las cosas van muy rápido ¿ustedes que opinan? :3 Oh, por cierto, ya estoy de vacaciones y trataré de estar actualizando rápidamente ¿si?

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :3 Me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto n,n

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Borrachos & Secretos estúpidos

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, éste es y será de Masashi Kishimoto.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, AU, palabras altisonantes.

**Pr**emature*

Capítulo Cuatro

**"** Secretos y borrachos estúpidos**"**

**By;**

_**E**uyin_

* * *

><p><strong>~ En boca cerrada no entran moscas ni salen estupideces~<strong>

* * *

><p>— ¡Eh, Sasuke!— le llamó Suigetsu aún recuperando el aliento por la carcajada— ¡Cuéntanos uno de tus secretos!<p>

— Perdón— le susurró Karin a la pelirrosa— ¿dije aquí en la vuelta? Tu sigue derecho, no me perderé esto.

Y la Haruno sonrió con malicia, tal vez eso sería una pequeña venganza por lo que el Uchiha le acababa de hacer. Probablemente algún día podía usar en su contra todo lo que iba a confesar; la mejor parte era que tal vez ninguno de los tres recordaría nada.

Y siguió derecho.

Para esos tres era como si ellas no estuvieran ahí, ya que de verdad desde que habían entrado al auto no hacían más que decir estupideces y soltar carcajadas.

La risa de Sasuke era hermosa -al menos para ella- parecía una persona totalmente diferente... deseaba tanto que él lograra ser feliz, pero había algo, algo que simplemente no lo dejaba en paz. Intentó no pensar más en ello, en disfrutar el verlo reír y grabar esa imagen de él así en su cabeza.

— Pues...— comenzó el Uchiha tartamudeando— Sakura está emba...

— ¡No! — se apresuró la Haruno soltando el volante y girándose a él para taparle la boca, gracias a Karin no se estrellaron ya que logró tomar el control del volante en ese instante— ¡No esa clase de secretos, idiota!

— ¿Qué clase de secreto?— preguntó con dificultad.

— ¡Algo pervertido!— prepuso el peliceleste sonriendo.

— ¡No, no! Algo vergonzoso.

— Pues...— comenzó el pelinegro levantando un dedo y con los ojos ligeramente cerrados— Me oriné en la cama hasta que cumplí los diez ¡no! los ochos y... ¿Recuerdan aquel rumor que dice que llegaba tarde a todas las clases y recién salido del baño por lo de Akemi?

Sakura si recordaba ¡claro que si! Jamás le había perdonado el hecho de que _su novio_ se viera con la zorra de su ex-novia en los baños para tener sexo. Sasuke siempre regresaba al aula con el cabello más desordenado de lo normal y con una capa de sudor por el cuerpo, entonces había iniciado el rumor de que Akemi y el pelinegro tenían relaciones ahí. Akemi era una castaña que había sido novia del Uchiha cuatro años antes que ella y siempre había insistido para regresar con él.

— ¡Claro que recordamos!— intervino la pelirrosa impaciente.

— ¿Si te la cogías?— preguntó Karin ruborizada quien sabe porqué.

El Uchiha las miró con los ojos entrecerrados un rato y luego continuó con voz ronca.

— No, sólo tenía diarrea y pasaba mucho tiempo en el baño ¡fue todo! No tengo idea de porque ella llegaba siempre después de mi.

Y nuevamente estallaron en carcajadas, menos las chicas que se miraban entre ellas mismas con un gesto de asco y algo de miedo ¿quién iba a decir que el Uchiha tuviera algo así que decir? En esos instantes la Haruno entendió porque Sasuke evitaba beber alcohol con frecuencia, tenía tan poca tolerancia a él como se la tenía al rubio.

Evidentemente, Suigetsu y Naruto tenían la costumbre de ridiculizar al pelinegro cuando este estaba ebrio, aunque al día siguiente ninguno recordaba alguna de las confesiones.

* * *

><p>Yuuki se acomodó entre las sábanas de color azul marino. Raito estaba dormido a su lado, dándole la espalda; el pequeño tenía tres años, el pequeño era bastante blanco, sus ojos y cabellos eran negros, no tenía absolutamente ningún parecido con ella.<p>

Dio un suspiro. No podía dormir y Madara se había quedado hablando con Fugaku sobre asuntos de la jodida empresa ¡y a esas horas de la madrugada! Ella tenía pensado _estrenar_ esa habitación junto con su marido, si saben a lo que se refiere. Estaba bien, a quien quería ver era al pequeño Sasuke, hacia cuatro años no lo veía ¡seguramente ya estaba enorme y mucho más guapo!

Se removió incomoda. ¿Cuál sería la habitación de Sasuke? ¿sería la misma de cuatro años antes? Se puso sigilosamente de pie cuidando no despertar a su pequeño. Sabía que su esposo y Fugaku estarían en el estudio, que estaba bastante alejado de las habitaciones. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y luego se dirigió a la habitación del pelinegro; sólo quería ver, nada más, estaba segura de que ya había superado todo y seguramente él también ya que siempre se había mostrado incluso mucho más maduro que ella.

* * *

><p>Sakura y la pelirroja sentían que los oídos les sangrarían en cualquier instante, ya que el sonido de esas tres desafinadas y alcohólicas voces cantando en verdad era como un taladro. Joder, un montón de leyes estúpidas en el país y no existía ninguna que prohibiera cantar a alguien que haya bebido más de diez botellas de licor.<p>

No podían hacer más que soportarlo, ya que de vez en cuando los tres idiotas de atrás decían cosas de las que ellas no estaban enteradas 'cosas secretas' ¡y joder! era ciertamente interesante y divertido, incluso lo era escuchar el tipo de música que cantaban...

— ¡Y si es muy alzada pues me subo por ella, si de plano es muy fresa yo le pongo la crema! Puede decirme naco, que soy un corriente, ranchero atrevido pero a esa morrita la jalo conmigo y estando en la cama... no dirá lo mismo— canturreaban a gritos con los vidrios abajo y estaban completamente seguras que las personas de otros autos los mirarían raro.

¡No querían ni imaginarse de donde habían aprendido esas canciones! ¡Puff! malditos hombres y su jodida hombría expresada en canciones ¿qué seguía después? ¿Ellos haciendo un trío? ¡Ya no sabían ni de que eran capaces! Con razón cuando salían a emborracharse sólo iban esos tres, para que nadie más mirara la estupidez que emanaban.

—... y al subirme a su cuerpo y morderle la boca haré que se ponga su vagi...

— ¡YA!— Gritó Karin con el fuerte tono de voz que la caracterizaba— ¿qué no se saben otra maldita canción? Joder, hijos de puta...

Los tres se callaron en ese preciso instante, mirándose los unos a los otros y luego continuaron con otra canción aún peor que la anterior y Karin deseó jamás haberles sugerido -ordenado- que cantaran otra.

— Te estoy engañando con otra, aquí estoy ya en el hotel ¡ya le bajé el pantalón y los calzones también!

— ¡Shh! les diré algo pero ¡shh!— interrumpió de repente Sasuke inclinándose ligeramente hacia enfrente. El peliceleste y el rubio se acercaron a él, Karin volteó a verlos mientras Sakura les enviaba miradas por el retrovisor y puso mucha atención a lo que decía. — Mi primer beso... fue con... — todos se quedaron atentos— Naruto ¡pero, pero shh! ¡Shh!

Los tres hombres comenzaron a carcajearse y revolcarse en el asiento trasero. Sakura y Karin aún no lo podían creer ¡enserio! ya no podía faltarles nada más ¿o acaso su primera vez había sido Suigetsu!

— ¡Ese marica, siempre lo sospeché! ¡Ya sé! Hay que ir a tirar piedras y huevos podridos a la casa de ese gay 'tebbayo— exclamó el mismo rubio provocando carcajadas en todos— así aprenderá.

— ¡Si!¡hay que ir!— aceptaron los otros dos.

— Tu eres Naruto, Naruto— le aclaró Karin aguantando la risa.

El rostro del rubio se volvió verdaderamente gracioso -para ellos- era una mezcla de confusión, asco, miedo y tal vez algo de ira también.

— Entonces... entonces soy ¿soy gay?— miró a todos los presentes aún con el mismo gesto. — El teme me robó mi inocencia... ¿Por qué, 'tebbayo?

Naruto había comenzado a llorar como un bebé en el hombro de Suigetsu, mientras el Hozuki le acariciaba el cabello y murmuraba frases de aliento diciéndole que lograría salir adelante y que todo estaría bien, incluso había comenzado a susurrar una canción en el oído del rubio.

— Por favor no arrojen piedras y huevos a mi casa, mi mamá me regañará y me hará limpiar todo 'tebbayo— continuó sollozando acurrucado en Suigetsu.

El Uchiha por su parte parecía querer comenzar a dormir, ya que se había acurrucado en el rincón lo más alejado posible de los otros dos.

— ¡Eres un jodido, Sasuke! No debiste hacerle eso a mi Naru ¡pervertido de mierda!— le acusó el Hozuki aún abrazando al rubio.

— ¡Te juro que él me beso a mi, Sakura, te lo juro!— se defendió el pelinegro. ¿Sakura? ¡Pero si estaba hablando con Suigetsu!

— Son unos idiotas— soltó Karin con una sonrisa burlona y Sakura le dio la razón asintiendo y regresándole la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya una hora desde que Naruto le había enviado en mensaje de texto diciéndole que ya iba en camino. Estaba esperándolo parada frente a la ventana y Minato aseguró esperar junto a ella para que no se quedase dormida, pero ahí estaba, roncando acostado en el sofá y tapado con una manta de pollitos.<p>

Suspiró manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

Kushina estaba realmente preocupada por su bebé ¿por qué no llegaba? ¿le habría pasado algo? Tal vez Sasuke se había pasado un semáforo en rojo y se habían estrellado contra un camión ¡o atropellado a alguien!

Se llevó nerviosa una mano a la boca y revisó nuevamente su celular para ver si no tenía alguna llamada perdida del hospital; no tenía nada. Movió un poco las cortinas para ver si alguien había llegado.

Juraba que si su pequeño no llegaba en los próximos diez minutos iría hasta la comandancia y los obligaría a comenzar a buscarlo ¡oh, no, nada le pasaría a su bebé! Si alguien le ponía una mano encima juraba que lo castraría.

Escuchó el ronroneo de un auto y se asomó por la ventana. Un carro. ¡El carro de Sasuke!

¡Alguien aprendería una lección! ¿Se creía lo suficientemente grande como para llegar a la hora que quisiera? ¡claro que no! Se dirigió hasta la puerta a pasó firme y la abrió mirando a un tambaleante y perdido rubio murmurando palabras sin sentido ¡estaba ebrio!

— ¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¿quién te crees? — le preguntó su madre enojada mientras dirigía la mirada al auto de Sasuke completamente dispuesta a ir a reclamarle por no cuidar de su nene, pero el muy malcriado había huido acelerando con fuerza ¡que rebelde!

— Mamá... mamá... soy ga~y— sollozó.

* * *

><p>¡Oh, había sentido que se orinaría ahí mismo si Kushina-san se le acercaba a reclamarle algo por el estado de su querido hijo! Había actuado como una completa cobarde acelerando como si su vida dependiese de eso ¿pero qué más iba a hacer? Nadie debía recordar que pasaría esa noche con el Uchiha; le había hecho creer a Karin que lo dejaría en casa de Naruto y luego ella se marcharía en taxi ¡pero no! una oportunidad como esa no se daba todos los días! la última vez que había mirado a Sasuke borracho había sido dos meses atrás -cuando ella quedó embarazada- ¡y no estaba dispuesta a esperar otra ocasión como esa! Todo estaba acomodado hábilmente a su favor.<p>

Miró por el espejo retrovisor para echarle un vistazo al pelinegro que se encontraba dormido en el asiento trasero.

Sólo se estacionaría fuera de su edificio, despertaría a Sasuke, le haría un par de preguntas y luego lo llevaría hasta su casa y lo dejaría recostado en su auto; al día siguiente, él seguramente no recordaría nada y creería que había llegado hasta ahí él mismo.

El plan perfecto.

Admitía que al ser las tres y cuarenta de la madrugada estaba que se moría de sueño, pero podía resistir ¡claro que si!

Llegó a su edificio y se estacionó. Probablemente se hubiese quedado ahí dentro del auto como su plan lo indicaba, si no fuese porque de verdad estaba haciendo mucho frío y ella estaba usando ropa muy descubierta y sí, tal vez estaba cometiendo un error si metía al pelinegro con ella ¡pero vamos! sólo sería un par de minutos.

Se bajó del auto y se dirigió a la puerta del asiento trasero, la abrió y se inclinó un poco a Sasuke para moverle de un lado a otro.

— Vamos, Sasuke, ya llegamos— le hablaba como si fuese una cría ¡pero bah! eso parecía cuando estaba en ese estado. Irónico.

Sasuke se removió un poco y luego se sentó mientras se tallaba los ojos con una mano. Aún parecía muy ebrio y cansado.

Sakura lo ayudo a salir del auto y luego hizo que se recargara un poco en ella, ya que caminaba tambaleándose y amenazando con caer. La pelirrosa soltó un quejido ¡vaya que era pesado!

— ¿A dónde vamos?— le preguntó con dificultad el Uchiha. Sakura no respondió, pues estaba más ocupada ayudando a cierto borracho a cruzar la calle para luego entrar al edificio— Tengo frío.

— Ya casi llegamos ¿puedes ayudarme un poco? Estás pesadito.

Aparentemente Sasuke no entendió, ya que siguió recargando su peso en ella mientras subían escaleras. Sólo faltaba poco.

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo que gay?— preguntó Kushina asustada mientras abrazaba a su hijo, quien sollozaba en su hombro.<p>

— Hoy me he enterado, madre. Ha sido con Sasuke... con Sasuke- teme— siguió lloriqueando como una niña— ¡Lanzarán huevos podridos y rocas a mi casa, mamá! No me obligues a limpiar 'tebbayo.

¿Con que con Sasuke, eh? Oh, ese muchacho se las pagaría por quitarle la inocencia a su hijo. Si Naruto era gay estaba bien ¡aún así lo seguiría amando! Pero nadie le robaba la virginidad a su hijo ¡Nadie!

* * *

><p>Tumbó a Sasuke sobre una manta en el suelo y luego se sentó ella frente a él. Parecía cansado, sus parpados se veían pesados, como si se fuesen a cerrar en cualquier momento. Sakura suspiró con fuerza y pasó saliva.<p>

Se sentía un poco mal de tener que sacarle información de esa forma a Sasuke, estaba corrompiendo su intimidad y privacidad ¡joder! Ojalá todo pudiera darse de otra forma ¡pero no! él siempre ponía las cosas difíciles ¿acaso no podía simplemente decir todo por él mismo? ¡pues no!

— Sasuke...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Desvelar un secreto es adulterio de la razón~<strong>_

* * *

><p>¡Holaaaaaaaa! Lo prometí y aquí está, subí este capítulo cinco días después del anterior. Euyin para presidenta, Yo me comprometo y te cumplo ;D jaja okno, Peña pendejo ¬¬ ¡Bueno! ese es otro tema (;<p>

No pasó nada relevante en este capitulo ¡pero vamos! Lo mejor viene en el que sigue ya que algunos detalles saldrán a la luz & Sakura se enterará de varias cosillas, además conoceremos un poco más a esa tal Yuuki y la madre de Sakura entrará a escena nuevamente con un diabólico plan D: ¿Y que pasará con la supuesta homosexualidad de Naru? jaja ese rubio es un tontuelo u,u xD

Sin duda el Uchiha estará muuuuuuy, pero muuuuuuuy enojado en el próximo capítulo ¿por qué? Ya verán pillas xD

Y ahora si, todos los personajes estuvieron asquerosamente OoC pero todo porque estaban bajo la influencia del alcohol, así que no eran ellos ¡era ese cochino vicio! Más que nada quise que el capítulo fuera gracioso ¡vamos! es comedía romance pero no me estaba quedando muuy comedía ¬¬ pues ahí está xD

Bueno, bueno. La verdad es que recibí sus reviews muuy rápido y quise hacerlo lo más rápido y mejor posible, así que ¿qué opinan de este capítulo? ¿les gustó? ¿no les gustó? ¡Por qué? Vamos, ayúdenme a mejorar :D

¿Quieren que suba capítulo la próxima semana? Bueno, ya saben que hacer ;D

Byeeeeee~

**¿Reviews? **


	6. Un mal día

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, éste es y será de Masashi Kishimoto.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, _lime_, AU, palabras altisonantes, violencia.

Poooor cierto Los recuerdos los pondré en _cursivas_ ¿vale? :D ahora si, disfruten la lectura n,n

**Pr**emature*

Capítulo Cinco

**"** Un mal día**"**

**By;**

_**E**uyin_

* * *

><p>El <strong>tercer mes de embarazo<strong> es una etapa especialmente sensible. Aunque el embarazo no sea todavía perceptible a primera vista algunas mujeres notan ya una leve forma en su vientre y sienten emociones muy intensas respecto al hijo que crece en su interior(...) La madre está muy atenta a los cambios físicos de su** c**uerpo y puede estar muy sensible emocionalmente o tener cambios de humor. Romper a llorar sin causa aparente, estar cansada y con sueño son síntomas normales. Lo que necesita la embarazada es cuidarse, descansar y recibir el sostén emocional y organizativo de los que la rodean (...) El feto, durante este **tercer mes**, se mueve, rebota en las paredes del útero aunque no lo notemos. Extiende brazos y patalea con las piernas. Empieza a desarrollar sus propias huellas digitales y su cabeza se proporciona respecto al cuerpo. Su aspecto, al fin de este mes, es el de un bebé en miniatura, de unos 10 centímetros y 50 gramos.

_By; Bebés & más._

* * *

><p>Se removió entre las sábanas aún con unas asquerosas ganas de vomitar y un horrible dolor de cabeza. No tenía ni idea de como había llegado a dormir toda la noche en su auto estacionado fuera de su casa ¡pero poco le importaba! En una ocasión había despertado en la cama de Suigetsu abrazado a él ¡y oh, no! no se pondría a cuestionar su extraño despertar dentro del auto.<p>

Cuando se había despertado dentro de su auto aún se sentía_ pendejo,_ pero no tanto como la noche anterior -de la cual no recordaba casi nada- y aún soportando los muy resplandecientes y brillantes rayos de sol y el puto sonido de todo el mundo jodiendolo, se había dirigido totalmente adolorido del cuerpo hasta su hogar, no sin antes notar un extraño auto rojo estacionado al lado del de Fugaku; sinceramente se sentía tan mal que no quería pensar en nada, así que simplemente se había dirigido a su habitación agradeciendo mentalmente el hecho de que sus padres siguiesen durmiendo.

Abrió un poco uno de sus ojos para mirar el reloj que estaba al lado de su cama... las dos treinta de la tarde ¡carajo! Quería dormir todo el día, pero ese maldito malestar simplemente no lo dejaba.

Muy a su pesar se puso de pie, tomó una toalla y unos boxers y se dirigió a la ducha. Nada mejor que un relajante baño con agua fría para reducir todos esos malditos síntomas.

Apenas había abierto el grifo cuando una terrible ola de nauseas le atacó provocando que vomitara en ese instante todo lo que había ingerido la noche anterior. Se recargó un poco en el retrete aún con esa horrible sensación en la garganta y maldiciendo en voz alta aún sin saber que su mal día apenas comenzaba.

* * *

><p>No podía dejar de pensar; esa noche no había podido dormir ni un minuto a pesar de lo cansada que se encontraba. Cansada tanto física como emocionalmente, simplemente se encontraba conmocionada. Cerraba los ojos un par de segundos y aparecía Sasuke en su cabeza, relatando todo nuevamente y entonces el sueño simplemente se iba una y otra vez.<p>

Maldijo el momento en el que se le había ocurrido esa grandiosa idea de indagar en la vida personal de Sasuke.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y reprimió un grito de frustración.

_Tumbó a Sasuke sobre una manta en el suelo y luego se sentó ella frente a él. Parecía cansado, sus parpados se veían pesados, como si se fuesen a cerrar en cualquier momento. Sakura suspiró con fuerza y pasó saliva._

_Se sentía un poco mal de tener que sacarle información de esa forma a Sasuke, estaba corrompiendo su intimidad y privacidad ¡joder! Ojalá todo pudiera darse de otra forma ¡pero no! él siempre ponía las cosas difíciles ¿acaso no podía simplemente decir todo por él mismo? ¡pues no!_

_— Sasuke..._

_¡No! simplemente no podía, no se atrevía, no tenía el suficiente valor como para hablar con Sasuke, porque por muy estúpido que sonase ella sentía que él estaba completamente consiente, que al día siguiente recordaría todo y le reclamaría. Sí, aún cuando él caminaba tambaleándose y hablaba con muchísima dificultad._

_No. No lo haría. Con un suspiro se puso de pie e intentó ayudar al Uchiha a hacer lo mismo, pero para su sorpresa él la jaló del brazo con tanta fuerza que la había obligado a recargarse contra su pecho y entonces y como si se tratase de un trabalenguas él había murmurado un:_

_— Hablemos de lo que quieras... sólo quédate así._

_Sasuke se había recostado de lado, logrando que Sakura lo hiciese también y quedara de frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, rodeando su diminuta cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos y con su aroma a perfume, tabaco y alcohol inundando las fosas nasales de la pelirrosa._

Dio un respingo volviendo a la realidad cuando comenzaron a llamar a la puerta. Dudó unos instantes en abrir y luego se dirigió a la puerta ¿quién podría ser? ¿quién sabía que ella vivía ahí? Supuso que sería algo importante así que no se molestó en arreglar su desordenado cabello o quitarse el pijama verde con estampado de ranitas.

Cuando abrió la puerta deseó no haberlo hecho; intentó hablar, pero simplemente ninguna palabra salía de ella, sintió ganas de vomitar y no supo de donde sacó la suficiente fuerza para esbozar una sonrisa a la ya sonriente mujer que estaba frente a ella...

— Ma... mamá...

_— No abortes, Sakura... tendrías que ser muy estúpida como para hacerlo_— murmuró Sasuke esbozando una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.__

_No había podido contener las lágrimas y una ligera risa, se aferró al cuello del Uchiha mientras enterraba la cabeza en el el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro del pelinegro. Hacia semanas no se sentía feliz y entonces ¡zaz! aparecía Sasuke ebrio regresandole la vida con un par de palabras... unas con mucho significado._

—Sakura, creo que fui muy dura contigo— comenzó su madre tan de repente que casi le pareció sospechoso— sólo he venido a... no sé, ir a tomar un té y hablar, cariño— le aseguró la castaña frente a ella. _  
><em>

Había sonado tan tierna, amable y cariñosa que supo que algo no andaba bien ¿por qué llegaba tan inesperadamente sólo para llevarla a tomar un té? No, ella conocía tan perfectamente a su madrastra que supo que eso era demasiado extraño y sospechoso, algo con malas intensiones.

Kira Haruno sólo se ocultaba bajo la fachada de mujer entregada a la iglesia y su familia para quedar bien frente a la sociedad, pero estaba más podrida que nada...

— Oh...— dudó un instante, pero finalmente aceptó— Claro... sólo me pondré un pantalón ¿de acuerdo?

Kira asintió echándole un vistazo al hogar de Sakura, sin preocuparse siquiera en disimular su mueca de asco y horror. La pelirrosa fingió no haberla visto y se dispuso a cepillarse un poco el largo cabello para recogérselo en un moño; buscó, ante la atenta mirada de su madrastra unos jeans algo desgastados, una simple blusa azul turquesa y unos zapatos bajos con un enorme moño al frente del mismo color que la blusa.

Estaba nerviosa; sabía que a finales de mes su padre salía por asuntos de la iglesia y Kira era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa mientras su padre no estuviera ahí, sin embargo, era tan amable que había aceptado la oferta... tal vez no por ser amable sino por miedo ¿quién sabe?

_— ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo?_— cuestionó entre sollozos aún abrazada a él_— No lo entiendo, tu no eres así... tu eres valiente y... y si estamos juntos yo estoy segura de que podremos hacerlo bien...___

—___ ¿Qué tan capaz de ser padre puede ser un cabrón como yo, eh?___— susurró con voz ronca burlándose de él mismo y por lo estúpida que había sido la suposición de ella.______

_Y odió que él tuviera tanta razón. Sasuke podía ser el mejor de la clase, el más popular, el más deseado por las chicas, pero... ¿padre? era un puto adicto con un montón de mierda en que pensar._

_No quería que el padre de su bebé fuese un drogadicto, pero tampoco le quería dar un padre que lo tratase mal, justo como le había sucedido a ella con su madrastra. Sabía que ser madre soltera no era fácil, sin embargo no tenía miedo de ello._

_Pero... simplemente amaba tanto a Sasuke que ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que él lo superara todo._

— ¡Ya estoy lista, madre! — le anunció intentando parecer feliz.

Kira le miró un instante el vientre apenas abultado y luego le regresó la sonrisa, haciéndole una seña para que la siguiese.

* * *

><p>Se miró frente al espejo. Sin duda la ducha le había hecho sentir sólo un poco mejor, pero había sido extraño como una especie de <em>Flash Back <em>llegaban a su cabeza de vez en cuando... unos de él mismo intentando besar a Sakura y ella negándose y mordiéndole el labio inferior para herirlo y alejarlo.

Acercó su rostro al espejo para mirarse el labio que llevaba un poco adolorido. Frunció el ceño cuando lo notó más hinchado y algo rojizo. Joder ¿qué habría pasado la noche anterior? Seguramente igual que siempre se quedaría con la duda.

Sólo llevaba unos boxers azul marino y se estaba secando el cabello con la toalla y la cabeza gacha cuando salió del cuarto de baño; estaba dispuesto a dormir toda la tarde ¡oh, si! Si su madre preguntaba algo él sólo le diría que se sentía mal, ella le obligaría a permanecer en cama y su padre no objetaría nada. No podía creer como el amargado y enojón de Fugaku se doblegaba tanto ante Mikoto ¡ja! sólo esperaba que él nunca llegase a ese punto con alguna mujer.

Levantó la cabeza y se tensó, intentó parecer indiferente y enarcó una ceja mientras sonreía de lado.

— Sa-su-ke-kun...— le sonrió la mujer frente a él mientras cerraba con seguro la puerta justo detrás de ella.

¿Cómo lo había olvidado? ¡Su padre los había ido a recoger al aeropuerto la noche anterior!

Ahí estaba frente a él, la única vieja que lograba tener un efecto casi sobrehumano sobre él ¡carajo! Tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearla tan duro hasta dejarla inconsciente. Se odió a si mismo por comprobar que continuaba teniendo el mismo efecto en él que años atrás, se sintió un completo imbécil por la repentina emoción que había sentido, pero aún así la seguía odiando de la misma forma.

— Cuanto tiempo ¿no?— musitó con una voz tan delgada y tierna mientras se acercaba a él peligrosamente, con una inocente y cínica sonrisa en el rostro.

Sasuke no respondió, se limitó a observarla con la ceja aún enarcada. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Sus padres, Madara y Raito seguían fuera de esa habitación! A esa mujer simplemente no se le quitaba lo atrevida y lo zorra.

Yuuki pasó una de sus manos por su largo cabello azul y se sentó al borde de la cama con una pierna sobre la otra, sin romper el contacto visual con el Uchiha, quien parecía indiferente a lo que ella hacia.

Llevaba puesto un diminuto short beige y una blusa de tirantes blanca que dejaba ver el inicio de sus firmes y bien proporcionados senos.

— Creí que podríamos recordar viejos tiempos— murmuró aún inocente mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hasta él.

Sasuke no había movido ni un sólo músculo y ella se sentía victoriosa por ello, ya que seguramente él deseaba eso tanto como ella, tal vez no la había olvidado después de todo y por alguna razón se sentía orgullosa de ello.

Se acercó lo suficiente a él como para notar como sus facciones se habían endurecido más, como su apariencia había dejado de ser la de un niño y estuvo aún más segura de ellos cuando dirigió su mano hasta la entrepierna de él para comenzar a estimularlo... sin duda había crecido mucho en ese tiempo. Ya era todo un hombre y lo deseó aún mucho más que cuatro años atrás.

Sintió como las bragas se le mojaban aún más justo cuando comenzó a restregarse contra él, obligandolo a que la tocara, tomando sus manos para que recorriera su cuerpo.

Y estuvo segura de que Sasuke caería otra vez, lo había creído por unos instantes hasta que él la apartó con brusquedad, la tomó de los hombros y la estrelló contra la pared más cercana.

Yuuki ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando el Uchiha la estrelló con una fuerza sorprendente contra la pared que estaba detrás de él, aún sin soltarla de los hombros comenzó a apretarle tan fuerte estos que seguramente le dejaría marcas moradas. La miró de frente con el ceño fruncido y con un odio casi palpable que ella no pudo ocultar una mueca de terror.

— Lárgate de mi habitación— marcó cada palabra con veneno y furia y la sacudió levemente aún sin dejar de tomarla con la misma fuerza.

Él era el tipo de persona que no necesitaba gritarte para hacerte sentir aterrorizado, minimizado y débil, simplemente necesitaba una mirada.

— Yuuki...— siguió mientras aflojaba su agarre y suavizaba su expresión— las viejas como tu dejaron de gustarme hace mucho.

La cara de Yuuki cambió de terror a burla y soltó una ligera risa. No iba a permitir que el mocoso ese la insultara de ninguna manera, a ella no podía engañarla, sabía todo lo que causaba en él ¡con ella no podía fingir nada!

— ¿Enserio?— preguntó burlona— porque tu 'amiguito' dice otra cosa— y señaló la erección del pelinegro mientras con uno de sus dedos limpiaba la sangre que se asomaba de una de las fosas nasales de este. — Sigues teniendo el sangrado cuando te excitas ¿no?— le preguntó con cierta burla en la voz y luego se puso de puntitas lo suficiente como la darle un rápido beso a Sasuke en la comisura de los labios.

¿Quién se creía? Puta vieja zorra, de verdad no podía contener las malditas ganas de golpearla ahí mismo, de desfigurarla si era posible; sin embargo su orgullo lo obligaba a parecer indiferente, pero sin duda ella ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Ya había tenido suficiente de ella.

Estaba loca, obsesionada con él ¡sólo quería quitársela de encima! No tenía porque seguir soportándola y todo el odio contenido durante cuatro años posiblemente había salido a flote en esos instantes.

Levantó el brazo con la mano empuñada dispuesto a romperle la nariz o el labio de un puñetazo, Yuuki se cubrió con ambos brazos y justo cuando la iba a golpear un grito lo hizo entrar en razón.

— ¡UCHIHA SASUKE!

Se paralizó un par de segundos. Era su padre desde el primer piso, estaba obviamente molesto, enfurecido diría él por el tremendo grito que se había echado.

* * *

><p>Sakura se había subido al coche de su madre y habían pasado por varios sitios buenísimos donde podrían comer, sin embargo no puso mucha atención en eso ya que aún no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo de la noche anterior.<p>

¡Simplemente no podía creer todo lo que Sasuke había vivido! Había saboreado las cosas más amargas y dolorosas de la vida a muy temprana edad y ya no le sorprendía nada, había aprendido aceptar todo sin preguntar, conocía todo tipo de sentimientos y había aprendido a no demostrarlos, a siempre parecer indiferente por más lastimeros que fuesen. Amaba la idea de hacer sentir a todos a su al rededor más miserables que él mismo y la única forma en la que lograba sentirse más o menos feliz eran las drogas, lo que fuese, de todo tipo, color y sabor.

Se sentía culpable, culpable de que después de dos años ella nunca logró detenerlo y aunque lo intentará él la callaba a gritos diciéndole que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba... entonces, entonces ella nunca le había hecho sentir verdaderamente feliz, sólo lo ayudaba a no sentirse tan... solo. Y sí, le había dolido su "_nunca te amé, Sakura" _¡Pero si él le daba una oportunidad ella podría hacerlo feliz! feliz de verdad, sin fecha de vencimiento, sin efectos secundarios, sin dañarlo ni un poquito...

— _¿Por qué Sasuke-kun? las drogas no...— había comenzado entre sollozos._

_— ¿Tu que sabes?— le interrumpió._

_— ¿Por quién? ¿Quién fue tan maldito como para haberte hecho hacer todo esto...?_

_Y con su respuesta había entendido que 'ella' había sido uno de los factores clave que lo habían llevado a hacer todo, ella había logrado que la bomba de tiempo en la que Sasuke se había convertido estallara._

_— Yuuki...— respondió por fin._

_— Pues cuando la vea la mataré ¿de acuerdo?— logró decir entre el terrible llanto pegándose más a él intentando que se sintiera aunque fuese un poquito protegido._

_Sasuke soltó una risita y cerró los pesados parpados._

_— ¿Quieres saber que fue lo que pasó?_

_Tenía ganas de decir que sí de saber que había sucedido, pero ya había escuchado mucho, simplemente no soportaría nada más... pero aún así Sasuke continuó..._

_Y ella sintió como el alma se le caía a pedazos, sufriendo el dolor de él, llorando las lágrimas que él no había derramado. Negándose a creer que existía gente tan mala... tal vez debería de salir de su mundito donde todo el mundo era bondadoso y amable._

— Bájate— le ordenó su madre sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Kira había llegado hasta su lado, obligandola a bajar con un gesto de enojo que casi logró que Sakura entrara en pánico.

Casi, porque cuando vio en donde estaban entonces si entró totalmente en pánico.

— ¡No! — intentó cruzarse al asiento trasero para evitar que Kira la obligase a bajar -algo tonto de su parte- sin embargo, su madre la había tomado del cabello con tanta fuerza que logró que la pelirrosa soltara un grito de dolor.

La jaloneó del cabello hasta que por fin Sakura salió del auto por su propio pie.

— Escucha cariño, tal vez me odiaras en estos momentos pero es lo mejor para ti y estoy segura que en un tiempo me lo agradecerás— aseguró sin soltarla.

— Por favor no, por favor, por favor no me hagas esto— rogó mientras los ojos se le ponían llorosos.

Forcejeó hasta que llegaron a la entrada de rejas negras y supo que no lograría hacer nada para detenerla.

Era cierto, la familia de Sasuke tenía una muy buena posición económica, eran dueños de varios terrenos, departamentos y casas en muchos lugares del mundo pero eso no implicaba vivir en un castillo con un montón de criadas y chófer y esas cosas tan innecesarias. Su casa era de dos pisos, tenía un jardín algo amplío con muchas coloridas flores. La casa era color verde seco con vistas cafés y curiosamente lucia bien, con ventanas grandes y rejas negras en la entrada.

Si, estaban en casa de Sasuke... y Sakura sabía muy bien lo que su madre iba a hacer.

Cuando se acercaron más notaron como una pelirroja de cabello muy largo hablaba con -quien Sakura supuso- sería la madre de Sasuke ya que era idéntica a él.

— ¡Oh claro, pasa, pasa Kushina-san!— hablaba la pelinegra sonriendo, quien luego le dirigió una mirada a la madrastra de Sakura y esta palideció aún más— ¿usted también venía hablar con Fugaku y conmigo?— bromeó sonriendo.

La castaña -Kira- mantuvo la mirada serie y su posición firme, no aceptaría ningún tipo de burla. Esa familia había echado a perder la reputación de la suya y todo por lo maleducado que había sido su bastardo hijo, quien sin ningún tipo de vergüenza había abandonado a Sakura, permitiendole ser madre soltera ¡de ninguna manera alguien querría estar con una mujer que tuviera hijos de otro! Iba a asegurar el futuro de la pelirrosa.

— En realidad si— respondió cortante.

La pelinegra pareció ofendida unos instantes, pero de ninguna manera borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¡Oh, entonces adelante las tres, por favor!

Caminaron detrás de la pelinegra, quien les permitió entrar hasta su hogar y tomar asiento en los sofás de la sala. Sakura ni siquiera era capaz de levantar la cabeza, sólo quería salir de ahí, despertar y que todo resultara un mal sueño.

— Permitanme un segundo, iré a llamar a mi esposo ¿les apetece algo? un café... té, agua ¿algo?

Todas negaron con la cabeza.

Esa mujer era muy parecida a Sasuke físicamente, pero sin duda no se parecía nada a ella en cuanto a personalidad, sólo hacia falta ver la sonrisa de Mikoto para darse cuenta de eso. Tal vez si el Uchiha no hubiese vivido un par de cosas sería totalmente diferente.

Suspiró y aguantó la respiración con la vista en el suelo cuando miró como un par de piernas entraron a la sala. Los padres de Sasuke. No fue capaz de levantar la mirada.

Después de dos años de relación por fin había conocido a los padres de su novio -ahora ex-novio- y en otra situación probablemente hubiera reído pero no en esa, claro que no.

— ¿Qué han venido a decirme?— fue directo al grano con una voz fría e indiferente.

Claro, se parecía a su padre...

— ¡Oh! Esperen ¿no sería gracioso que lo dijesen al mismo tiempo? tal vez vengan a decir lo mismo ¡pero que guay sería! — exclamó la pelinegra.

Kira y Kushina negaron lentamente con la cabeza. Fugaku le envió una mirada penetrante a su esposa, como diciéndole que no era buena idea.

— En realidad esto es serio— dijo Kira.

— ¡Vamos, no sean amargadas! — insistió.

Kira suspiró y Kushina rodó un poco los ojos mientras murmuraban un 'está bien, está bien'. Fugaku se pasó la mano por el cabello y la cara, en realidad tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer en su estudio junto a Madara -proyectos, planes y platicas del pasado- simplemente no podía perder su tiempo con dos señoras chismosas y una niña llorona.

— A la cuenta de tres ¿vale?— les indicó divertida— uno... dos... ¡tres!

—Sasuke violó a mi hijo.

— Su hijo embarazó a mi hija.

Las dos habían soltado las cosas de golpe, lo que causó que Mikoto palideciera. No, no había sido una buena idea.

La vista de Mikoto se volvió borrosa y tuvo que sostenerse de su esposo para no caer. Fugaku sintió que le hervía la sangre ¿que Sasuke qué? ¡pero que bajo había caído por primera vez un Uchiha! No supo que le había dolido más, que su hijo resultara maricón o el hecho de que estuviera dejando hijos regados por ahí sin hacerse responsable como un verdadero hombre.

Sólo deseaba tenerlo enfrente para aclarar las cosas ¿tan mal padre era? ¿qué clase de educación había recibido SU hijo como para llegar a esos extremos? Tenía muchas expectativas sobre él y todo se había ido al carajo... por eso Itachi siempre sería el predilecto y no se arrepentía ni un segundo de ello

— ¡UCHIHA SASUKE! — Gritó con tanta furia y tan fuerte que todas las damas presentes tuvieron que cubrir sus oídos.

Y si Sasuke creía que ese era un mal día entonces tenía que ver lo que venía a continuación para convencerse de que ese sería el peor día de su vida.

* * *

><p>Editado: 0707/2012

CHANCHANCHANCHAAAAAAAAAAAN! (8) Hasta el día de hoy este ha sido el capítulo más largo de todos :D ¿que les ha parecido? Obviamente no puse todo lo que Sasuke había confesado porque serán cosas que iran saliendo poco a poco conforme avance la historia ¿vale? :D

¡OH DIOS MIO! ¿Pero que habrá hecho la perra de Yuuki? ¿por qué es la culpable? ¿cómo,cuando y porqué comenzó todo entre ellos? ¿qué es lo que le ha sucedido a Sasukin? D: eso lo sabremos después :)

Ahí está el diabólico plan de la puta de Kira ¡bueno! Sasuke no tenía planeado decirle a sus padres lo de Sakura por que Fugaku haría un show y bueno aún así se enteró y como dije en el capítulo anterior: el Uchiha iba a estar muuuuuuuuuy enojado pero nunca especifique cual xD

AH~ Sasuke no quiere a Yuuki ¿de acuerdo? son otras cosas y blablabla que sabremos más adelante :3

Ahí está el capítulo ¿les gustó? Lo sentí algo seco pero ya van avanzando más las cosas :D y creo que ya comenzará a haber más SasuSaku (LL) Por cierto, Saku tiene poco más de los tres meses de embarazo :3

Diganme ¿que opinan de Yuuki, de la madre de Sakura y de la grandiosa idea de Mikoto? xD

Uff! en el próximo capítulo va arder troya, eh D: ¿así se dice? jojo xDD

Okok ¿me regalan un review para este popo d fic? :3 entre más, más rápido actualizo y no es un chantaje, de todas formas actualizaré :B

_**¿Reviews?**_


	7. La responsabilidad de un hombre: I

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, éste es y será de Masashi Kishimoto.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, AU, palabras altisonantes, violencia.

**Pr**emature*

Capítulo Seis

**" La **Responsabilidad de un hombre**"**

_Parte I: Violador. _

**By;**

_**E**uyin_

* * *

><p><em>~No puedes escaparte de la responsabilidad de mañana al evadirla hoy~<em>

* * *

><p>— ¡UCHIHA SASUKE!<p>

Se paralizó un par de segundos. Era su padre desde el primer piso, estaba obviamente molesto, enfurecido diría él por el tremendo grito que se había echado. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación y luego regresó a ver a Yuuki, quien mantenía las cejas alzadas como preguntándose que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

— No hemos terminado esto— habló frío y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Yuuki sonrió burlona.

— Claro que no, cariño— respondió lanzándole un beso en el aire.

Sasuke simplemente se molestó en ponerse unos jeans y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras con camino a la sala, de donde supuso, había gritado su padre.

Normalmente Fugaku no gritaba y cuando lo hacia de esa forma era porque definitivamente iba haber problemas graves y no se sentía intimidado ni nada por el vejete, más bien frustrado, le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para soportar los gritos de su padre.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinandolo aún más y luego dirigió una rápida mirada a la puerta de su recamara para comprobar que Yuuki había salido justo detrás de él.

Esa mujer seguía igual de loca que siempre ¡no! mejor dicho, estaba aún más loca que antes, mucho más.

Apenas puso un pie en el último escalón tuvo ganas de regresar a su habitación y ceder ante Yuuki. Ahí estaba esa _molestia _con la cabeza gacha y jugando con sus dedos casi de la misma forma en que lo hacía la novia de Naruto y junto a esa mata de pelo rosa se encontraba una mujer mayor de cabello castaño y mirada seria; todos los que estaban presentes en la sala lo voltearon a ver casi como si hubiera matado a alguien.

Él continuó sin bajar la mirada en ningún momento y enarcando una ceja; si, se sentía algo tonto por haber bajado sin camiseta... al menos se había puesto un pantalón.

Oh, claro, él sabía lo que iba a pasar... aunque aún no entendía que era lo que hacía ahí la mamá del dobe.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó indiferente mirando a su padre y luego posando la mirada en Sakura.

Fugaku frunció aún más el ceño y arrugó la nariz. Sí, estaba furioso. Mikoto lo sostuvo del brazo.

— ¿Qué sucede?— repitió Fugaku sarcástico y conteniendo su furia para no gritar— ¡Tu sabes lo que sucede!

¡Claro que sabía lo que sucedía! Sucedía que la tonta y distraída de Haruno había... bueno, más bien él había metido su pene donde no debía. ¡Pero ella pudo haber tomado precauciones... aunque él también ¡carajo! ¡ella tenía toda la puta culpa! ¿de acuerdo?

En verdad Fugaku nunca gritaba y cuando lo hacía resultaba aterrador, pero por alguna razón el menos no estaba tan intimidado, aunque aparentemente era la palinegra quien estaba asustada ¿por qué? ¡Pues porque no quería que le hicieran nada a su bebé! por tal razón no soltaba a su esposo del brazo.

Sakura levantó un poco la cabeza pero la bajó al instante al ver como Sasuke la fulminaba con la mirada. ¿Qué se creía ese? ¿qué era culpa de ella? ¡no debería verla así! ella intentaba demostrar que era capaz de hacerlo sola, no lo necesitaba a él, no necesitaba a nadie, sólo... sólo necesitaba que por primera vez alguien, quien fuera, creyera en ella. Que creyera en que ella era tan capaz como cualquier otra persona mayor. Agradeció que su cabello fuese lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir parte de su rostro.

Fugaku se aclaró la garganta intentando retomar la compostura.

— Sasuke— comenzó con voz firme y algo amenazante— es bien sabido que los Uchiha no tenemos problemas en cuanto a mujeres, es por esa razón que me parece increíble que hayas llegado a un nivel tan... bajo.

Kushina asintió mientras el recién nombrado los miraba sin entender ¿qué tenía que ver la mamá del dobe en todo eso?

* * *

><p>Esa mañana se había despertado con un horrible dolor de cabeza y mucha sed. Se había levantado de la cama con torpeza y los ojos aún cerrados debido a que la poca luz que se colaba entre las cortinas de su habitación aumentaba su malestar. No pudo comenzar su día -tarde- sin enredarse entre las sábanas y cayendo estrepitosamente al piso.<p>

Luego de este incidente, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la nevera, donde encontraría un galón lleno de agua dispuesta a ser bebida por Uzumaki Naruto.

Se rascó un poco la cabeza y notó como su padre miraba televisión; nada nuevo.

¡No! Si había algo nuevo ¿dónde estaba su madre? Ella siempre lo despertaba con un beso en la frente y el desayuno puesto en la mesa.

Se giró hacia su padre.

— ¿Y mamá?— preguntó con voz ronca.

En menos de un segundo Minato había llegado a su lado, había posado una mano en el hombro de su hijo en forma de apoyo y luego murmuró:

— Ha ido a arreglar lo del niño rico que... que ha osado quitarte tu inocencia, hijo mio, ese maldito violador ¡te aseguro que la justicia se encargará de él! — intentó contener las lágrimas— ¡te apoyo, de veras! esto no se quedará impune y para nada debes sentirte culpable ¿si? Y el hecho de que no haya acompañado a tu madre no significa que no me importes ¡significa que están pasando Desperate Housewives!— entonces no lo soportó más y rompió en llanto.

En realidad era porque estaban pasando su programa favorito y porque Kushina había decidido ir ella sola, no quería que Minato causara más problemas como que llegase a agredir a alguno de los Uchiha aunque por supuesto, la pelirroja no le mencionó esto último.

Abrazó a Naruto mientras sollozaba y el rubio entrecerró los ojos ¿de que estaba hablando? ¿quitarle su inocencia? ¿violador? ¿niño rico? ¿justicia? ¡¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? No entiendo nada 'tebbayo.

* * *

><p>— Te he perdonado muchos de tus 'chistesitos', Sasuke ¿pero esto? No eres digno de llevar mi apellido— escupió ante la mirada atenta de todos. De igual forma, Sasuke se mantenía callado y expresión seria.<p>

Los ojos de Mikoto se cristalizaron y murmuró un "Ya basta, Fugaku".

— Espero que entienda que tomaré medidas legales ante esto, señor Uchiha— dijo Kushina sintiendo un profundo dolor por Mikoto, no le hubiese gustado estar en el lugar de la pelinegra.

Fugaku asintió.

— No es la educación que le di a ninguno de mis hijos— aclaró— pero no permitiré que ningún violador quede libre sin pagar su condena, aún si eso implica que el violador sea mi propio hijo.

A Sasuke se le desencajó el rostro ¿violador? ¿violador él? ¡jamás caería tan bajo! esa puta de cabello rosa no hacia más que joderlo con sus putas mentiras ¿qué le pasaba, estaba loca? ¡no podía ir por ahí desprestigiando a la gente!

Notó como Sakura levantó la cabeza sorprendida por lo que su padre le acababa de decir ¡claro! tenía que quedar como la inocente frente a él ¿no? pues eso no funcionaría.

— Yo no la violé— dijo intentando ocultar la furia que sentía. Marcaba cada palabra, clara y firme— ella estuvo completamente de acuerdo en que yo...

— No hablamos de la muchacha, Sasuke, es lo que le hiciste al chico ¿te haz dado cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? el hecho de que hayas violado a tu propio amigo ¿cómo pudiste?— habló Mikoto histérica abrazando a Fugaku.

Entonces el rostro de Sasuke verdaderamente se desencajó, estaba incrédulo ¿qué el había violado a quién? ¡Oh, no! él no era ningún maricón e incluso bajo la más fuerte sustancia, él de verdad, nunca haría nada parecido con nadie. No era ningún animal, al menos no lo suficiente como para llegar a algo tan grave.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no toqué a ese imbécil!— exclamó perdiendo la compostura por primera vez— ¡ese idiota está loco!

— ¡Cuida tu vocabulario, violador!— gritó su madre sin parar de llorar.

¡Por supuesto! ¿cómo pudo haber estado tan ciega? Hablaban de lo de la noche anterior, sobre lo del beso, cuando Naruto tomó todo mal y creyó haber sido despojado de su 'inocencia' por Sasuke. Casi tuvo que cubrirse la boca para contener una carcajada.

El hecho de que le estuviesen tomando más importancia al asunto de la supuesta violación la mantenía un poco relajada.

No podía creer que Naruto de verdad hubiese sido tan estúpido como para haberse creído eso y contarle a su madre que había sido violado ¡no! lo mejor era que ahora se lo estaban reclamando al Uchiha y ver su cara en esos momentos era grandioso. Estaba completamente segura de que Sasuke jamás volvería a hacer ese gesto que era una mezcla de ira, vergüenza y... de todo, simplemente su rostro era una verdadera gracia, al menos para alguien que estuviese acostumbrado a verlo serio.

Giró el rostro para mirar a su madre y el sentimiento de miedo y pena regresó. Kira tenía el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a gritar y a arrojar fuego por la boca mientras les arrancaba a todos la cabeza ¡ugh! una ola de nauseas la atacó. Seguramente sólo serían los nervios de estar ahí.

— ¡No soy ningún violador!— insistió molesto.

— ¿Sabes lo que le hacen a los violadores en la cárcel? — cuestionó Mikoto alejándose un poco de Fugaku y limpiándose las lágrimas— ¡los violan, los violan una y otra vez! Y tu eres tan apuesto que seguramente...— y rompió nuevamente en un histérico llanto.

Fugaku suspiró y fulminó a su hijo con la mirada.

— Llamaré a la policía para que se encarguen de esto de una buena vez.

* * *

><p>Naruto soltó una sonora carcajada ¿que el teme había hecho qué? ¡Ese maldito seguía siendo virgen seguramente! Todo era un gran malentendido, sólo había sido un accidental beso de años atrás ¡él no había sido violado por nadie! pero... no estaría mal que unas rubias ninfomanas abusaran de él.<p>

Sonrió pervertido ante su propio pensamiento.

— Entonces le enviaré un mensaje de texto a tu madre para que no cometa una locura— habló Minato.

Mientras tanto Naruto comía alegre cereal con leche.

— ¡Dile que de camino a casa me traiga unas rosquillas 'tebbayo!

* * *

><p>Yuuki entró al estudio donde se suponía que estaba Madara ¡él siempre trabajando! a veces se arrepentía de haberse casado con él pero ¡joder! era simplemente magnifico en todos los aspectos, aunque eso no le quitaba lo malhumorado ni el hecho de que la mayor parte del día se encontraba trabajando... ya no era como seis años atrás cuando recién lo había conocido.<p>

Su esposo estaba de espaldas a la puerta, sentado en un sillón de color marrón frente a un escritorio y seguramente revisando papeles como siempre hacía. Se deslizó sigilosamente hacia él y luego le tomó de los hombros, acercó su boca hasta el oído de él y sonrió con malicia.

Si tenía suerte su aún esposo accedería tener sexo con ella, aunque... bueno, sólo lo hacían cuando él estaba dispuesto o aburrido porque hacia un par de años Madara había dejado de 'quererla' y respetarla de la misma forma.

— Hay que hacerlo aquí— le propuso al oído— Fugaku estará un largo rato allá abajo y... el escritorio es muy grande ¿no?

La peliazul rodeó al Uchiha para luego sentarse sobre sus piernas, pero este último seguía inmóvil, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

— Te recuerdo— comenzó con un suspiro, harto de repetirle eso una y otra vez— que si estoy contigo es por mi hijo. No mandes todo al carajo y lárgate de aquí, Yuuki.

_Ni siquiera es tu hijo, _tuvo ganas de decir, pero se mantuvo callada y sonrió con la misma ternura e inocencia que hacía una niña rogando porque le compraran un dulce. Y cualquiera que no la conociera creería en su fachada de mujer tierna, dulce, inocente y crédula, pero la realidad es que no se acercaba nada a ninguno de esos adjetivos.

— Raito-chan está durmiendo— le informó sin dejar de sonreír y poniéndose de pie— está muy agotado por el viaje.

Y dicho esto último salió del estudio, maldiciendo en voz baja.

* * *

><p>— ¡Oh, de verdad me siento tan apenada!— musitó Kushina totalmente sonrojada.<p>

Mikoto ya se sentía un poco más tranquila, sólo un poco porque aún no se acababa todo aquello. Le sonrió como pudo mientras Fugaku seguía igual de serio que antes, aunque seguramente también se sentía mejor.

— ¿Te acompaño hasta la puerta?— se ofreció Mikoto con voz temblorosa. Kushina negó con la cabeza.

Quiso salir casi corriendo de ahí, jamás había pasado tanta vergüenza. De repente su teléfono celular había vibrado y se había encontrado con un mensaje de Minato diciendo "Todo a sido un malentendido, amor, ven a casa antes de que hagas el ridículo. Por cierto, tráele rosquillas a nuestro bebé". Había querido que la tierra se la tragase y aun más cuando confesó que todo había sido un malentendido y Fugaku la había mirado como insultándola de mil maneras e idiomas distintos. Había sentido sus mejillas arder y se había disculpado cerca de diez veces, especialmente con el mayor.

Sasuke estaba furioso, tanto por el hecho de que todos hubiesen dudado de él y de su hombría como con Sakura por estar ahí. ¿No podía arreglar nada ella sola? Claro, había tenido que ir a lloriquearle a su madre. Se arrepentía profundamente de haberla conocido.

— Creo que le están tomando muy poca importancia a mi asunto— habló Kira tan seria que incluso superó a Fugaku.

Mikoto negó con la cabeza y les hizo una seña para que todos tomaran asiento. Después de lo que acababa de suceder con ese 'pequeño' malentendido todos -al menos los Uchiha- aún estaban alterados y algo incómodos.

— No piense eso, es sólo que la violación es un delito muy grave y... que mi bebé se viera envuelto en algo así ha sido... horrible ¿entiende?— explicó la pelinegra.

Kira asintió, aún con el ceño levemente fruncido. Daba miedo.

Sakura cerró los ojos como esperando abrirlos y que todo resultara un mal sueño. Sasuke estaba de pie, de brazos cruzados intentando matar a la pelirrosa con la mirada.

— ¿Y cómo estamos seguros de que la criatura es...?

_—_ Es mio. Estoy seguro— interrumpió Sasuke a su padre.

_— Era de esperarse_—_ murmuró el Uchiha apoyando su cabeza en el vientre de la pelirrosa. _

_Sakura quería que el momento fuese eterno, que ese instante nunca se acabará o que de repente Sasuke no tuviera ni una gota de alcohol encima, que hiciese eso porque él quería, porque le nacía. Que le acariciara el vientre con la misma ternura y amor todos los días, que la mirara a ella con amor todos los días y no sólo una noche completamente borracho. _

__— ¿Qué? ¿qué era de esperarse, Sasuke?__— preguntó enredando los dedos en los oscuros cabellos del chico. ____

______— Embarazar a alguien...__— confesó__— otra vez. __________

* * *

><p><em>~No te haces mayor cuando cambias de estatura, te haces mayor cuando crees que sirves para corresponder a tus responsabilidades~<em>

* * *

><p>¡Chaaaw! :DD ¡Hola! No sé si esto era lo que esperaban, pero esto fue lo que pasó u,u Kushina simplemente salió corriendo de ahí luego de semejante malentendido ¡ imagínense a Fugaku mirándolas feo! D: yo me orinaría en los calzones u,u ¡ay ese Naruto! a ver como le va : a lo mejor no le compran sus rosquillas xD

He de admitir que troya no ardió tanto u,u pero bueno~ aún así, creo que el próximo capitulo si traerá partes fuertecitas y algo agresivas c:

Oh, sisi, ya quiero ver a esos dos pillos conviviendo ;D

Esa Yuuki es una ninfomana por si a alguien le queda duda :3 ¿alguien ha investigado sobre ese desorden psicológico? es bastante interesante :)

Bueno, he de aclarar que Yuuki es tía de Sasuke, ya que está casada con Madara. Por ahí me preguntaron que edad tenía este trío, bueno, Yuuki tiene treinta y dos, Madara cuarenta y cinco y Sasuke diecisiete c:

¡Oh! y también me preguntaron cada cuanto actualizo xD sólo actualizo este fic (lo siento u,u) lo hago una vez por semana a más tardar el miércoles, aunque hay veces que la inspiración me llega y subo el capitulo antes o hasta dos capítulos por semana :3 ¿se entendió? xD

Oh, amo todos y cada uno de sus reviews muchachas, enserio que me hacen reir mucho, me alientan a seguir adelante con esto e incluso e sacado ideas o frases de ellos ¡las amo! gracias por tomarse un rato de su tiempo para leer esto, enserio se los agradezco muchísimo.


	8. La responsabilidad de un hombre: II

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, éste es y será de Masashi Kishimoto. **  
><strong>

**A**dvertencias: OoC, AU, palabras altisonantes, violencia.

Poooor cierto Los recuerdos los pondré en _cursivas_ ¿vale? :D ahora si, disfruten la lectura n,n

_**Pr**emature*_

Capítulo Siete

La responsabilidad de un hombre: Parte dos**  
><strong>

"Inútil"

**By;**

_**E**uyin_

* * *

><p><em>~La valentía es defender la verdad y rechazar la hipocresía~<em>

* * *

><p>Fugaku asintió sin retirar la vista de la castaña. Su hijo ya le había decepcionado de todas las formas posibles y simplemente estaba esperando a que embarazara a una chica o matara a alguien, era lo último que le faltaba y bueno... la chica estaba frente a él en esos instantes.<p>

— Si la criatura es un Uchiha no queda más remedio que hacernos cargo...— comenzó el mayor ante la atenta mirada de Mikoto y Kira.

Sonrió satisfecha; era lo menos que esperaba, ella no estaba dispuesta a sacar a Sakura en público llevando a un bastardo en el vientre. ¿Qué pensarían las chicas, con las que tomaba el té todos los jueves? ¿la gente que pensaría de ella? ¡dirían que era una mala madre! Hablarían pestes a sus espaldas ¡oh, claro que no! no permitiría nada de eso.

Tenía todo planeado, hablaría con el señor Uchiha para contárselo y seguramente sería un alivio para él también, después de todo esos muchachos eran jóvenes aún y no podían joderse la vida por un niño que simplemente no tenía nada bueno que darles.

Y no, no sentía tristeza por Sakura, estaba haciendo lo mejor para que no terminara igual que la zorra de su verdadera madre, le estaba haciendo un favor, uno que probablemente no entendería cuando la obligara a poner en adopción a su hijo, pero después de un tiempo la amaría y la comprendería.

— Espero que comprenda que su hijo le ha arrebatado el honor a mi hija, a mi familia ¡nuestro apellido! y a la comunidad cristiana con ese acto tan... deplorable de su parte— comenzó la castaña enviándole una amenazadora mirada al menor, quien la miraba indiferente— No sólo ha dañado mi reputación como madre y persona, sino de paso también la de mi esposo ¿se imagina lo que dirán de mi y de él? ¿La horrible forma en que miraran a mi pequeña cuando su vientre sea lo suficientemente abultado como para que todos hablen y se pregunten donde estará el padre de la criatura?

Sakura apretó los puños y los dientes. Mantenía la mirada baja sin querer entender que todo eso en realidad estaba pasando ¡ya no había ningún Sasuke ebrio dispuesto a ayudarla! estaba ella sola porque estaba totalmente consciente de que su madrastra no hacía las cosas porque la amara y quería lo mejor para ella ¡no! lo hacía por ella misma, por el '¿que dirán?' Kira no tenía corazón, no se compadecía por nadie sin importar lo adversa de la situación, no tenía alma, no tenía padres, no tenía nada ¡nada más que una puta fachada! y Sakura entendía que su madrastra no estaría dispuesta a perder lo único que le quedaba por ella.

— Si así lo desea, Sakura puede quedarse con nosotros hasta que el niño nazca; Sasuke y ella pueden decidir que hacer después...— propuso Mikoto sonriente ante una Sakura distraída.

— ¡No esperaba menos! Pero ya tengo decidido que hacer con... el...— se aclaró la garganta— el bebé.

— La escucho— le indicó Fugaku serio.

— Quisiera que mi hija perdiera el privilegio de salir de este terreno, no quiero que nadie la vea en este estado tan... penoso— habló mirando a Sakura con desdén.

La aludida notó la forma en la que su madre la miró. Se agachó con rapidez y cerró los ojos incapaz de contener las lágrimas que pronto comenzaron a rodar por sus rosadas mejillas ¿era penoso? ¿su hijo era una vergüenza para ambas familias? ¿de verdad el simple hecho de querer tener a alguien a quien amar era tan despreciable? No entendía ¿por qué a ellas les habían dado el privilegio de no esconder a sus hijos, de tenerlos y cuidarlos y a ella no? Quería saber cual era la maldita diferencia entre Mikoto, Kira y ella.

— ... en cuanto el bebé nazca será puesto en adopción y será como si nada hubiese pasado; tanto mi hija como su hijo podrán retomar su vida y ser exitosos en un futuro— terminó Kira luego de un largo discurso.

¿Por qué hacían eso? ¿por qué hablar como si ella no estuviese presente? ¡Ella ya tenía decidido que hacer con su hijo después del parto! Lo cuidaría, lo amaría ¡no había nada más que hacer! ¿por que aferrarse de esa miserable forma de hacerla sufrir? Si querían tratarla mal, insultarla, violarla, torturarla o escupirle en la cara estaba bien, siempre y cuando se lo hicieran a ella y no a su hijo.

— Yo no creo que...— había comenzado Mikoto con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, pero se detuvo cuando su esposo le envió una mirada en señal de que se callara.

Tenía miedo y vergüenza de revelarse ahí, se sentía inútil ¿pero entonces cómo sabría cuidar de su hijo en un futuro si ni siquiera era capaz de protegerlo en ese instante?

Inconscientemente se llevó las manos a su apenas abultado vientre y sonrió con tristeza... ¿entonces no sería capaz de nada? pero que tonta había sido creyendo que de verdad ella sola podría hacerlo, si ni siquiera tenía las suficientes agallas como para ponerse de pie y enfrentar a esos monstruos.

—... no es más que un bastardo...

_Soltó un grito cuando Kira nuevamente le tomó del cabello y la llevó casi a rastras hasta el sótano mientras ella pataleaba y rogaba porque no la dejasen pasar otra vez la noche entera ahí. Se dejaba caer al suelo, con la esperanza de ser lo suficientemente pesada como para que su terrible madrastra no pudiese arrastrarla más hasta aquel terrorífico agujero. Para su desgracia una niña de cinco años no podía pesar mucho._

_— No eres más que una bastarda— le gritaba siempre justo antes de lanzarla al oscuro y frío sitio donde siempre se veía obligada a cumplir su condena._

_Si llegaba tarde, si no se terminaba su alimento, si no hacía algo que le ordenaban bien, si sonreía demasiado, si no podía, si no decía, si no pensaba, si no, si no, si no... Siempre ella. Siempre sola._

_Sólo se aprovechaba porque su padre no estaba, porque cuando no era así, Kira de repente se convertía en un amor con ella, la consentía y fingía quererla... pero su padre casi nunca estaba..._

_Kira a veces decía que si ella -Sakura- no existiera, entonces todo con su padre sería perfecto; para desgracia de ambas, Sakura existía._

_Pasaba las noches encerrada en ese feo lugar lleno de mugre, con un horrible olor y tan oscuro que ni siquiera era capaz de ver la palma de su mano frente a su rostro. No sabía si había arañas o algún terrible insecto ahí dentro y ni siquiera era posible pasar una noche ahí, al menos no alguien decente... Pero ella si, porque era una bastarda ¿no?_

_Y la única opción que le quedaba era sentarse en un rincón y cantar fuerte entre sollozos mientras se cubría los oídos, porque no quería escuchar a su madre y a aquel hombre desconocido gritar... gemir... ella sabía lo que hacían y le daba asco._

_— Cuando sea grande no me hará nada porque yo voy a saber defenderme— se prometía a si misma abrazando sus rodillas— le pegaré hasta que me deje en paz... a mi papi y a mi._

_Y luego sonreía con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, mientras con sus manitas se quitaba las lágrimas del rostro, haciéndose un montón de promesas que de todas formas nunca se cumplirían..._

Mikoto observaba con tristeza como el cuerpo de Sakura se convulsionaba ligeramente debido al llanto y esperaba con todo el corazón que su hijo o su esposo se negaran, que se dieran cuenta de lo horrible que estaba siendo todo para la muchacha ¿pero como siquiera se harían una idea si ellos no eran mujeres? no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que era que te quisieran arrebatar a tu propio hijo.

En esos instantes su familia le avergonzaba de sobremanera ¿de verdad eran tan...?

— ¿Por qué no se callan de una buena vez?— habló Sakura de repente logrando que todos le miraran.

Sasuke curvó su boca en una sonrisa de lado.

Mikoto sonrió alegre ¡alguien tenía que hacerlo! ella la apoyaría, fuese cual fuese la decisión que tomará. La entendía y no era un monstruo como aparentemente era su madre. ¡Ah! ella haría todo lo posible porque su hijo se hiciese responsable y a lo mejor hasta llegase a querer a Sakura.

— Sakura...— murmuró Kira en tono de advertencia.

La aludida soltó una risita burlona mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba el mentón con cierto aire de superioridad. No había ningún rastro de sus lágrimas además de sus hinchados ojos.

— Deberían de encargarse de sus propios asuntos y dejarme los míos a mi ¿no? Si estoy aquí no es porque quiera, es por que fui obligada a venir ¡no quiero absolutamente nada de ustedes! ¿qué se han creído para decidir que haré con mi hijo, eh? Para empezar ¿tu qué sabes, Kira? Nunca fuiste capaz de engendrar, ni siquiera de criarme con decencia ¿qué harás si no quiero dar en adopción a mi hijo? ¡¿encerrarme en el puto sótano toda la vida mientras te co..?

¡PLAF!

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por un instante y casi por inercia se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Retrocedió un par de pasos y luego vio la sonrisa de triunfo de la castaña, lo que la hizo sentir la sangre hervir.

Mikoto se había puesto de pie al instante, nerviosa por Sakura. Fugaku y Sasuke ni se inmutaron.

La pelinegra fulminó a Kira con la mirada.

— Bueno... que me golpearas era la segunda opción— murmuró Sakura sujetando su rojiza mejilla.

— He de decir que los modales de su hija no son precisamente los mejores— habló Fugaku removiéndose en su asiento. Le envió una mirada a su hijo— Sasuke, salgan de aquí. Quiero hablar a solas con Haruno-san.

El aludido asintió sin mostrar ni una pizca de emoción y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir.

— Llévate a la muchacha— le ordenó Fugaku molesto, tal vez porque su hijo no había entendido desde un principio que eso era lo que quería.

— Vaya, sólo usted me faltaba— comenzó la pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa en el rostro— debería dedicarse a planear su funeral y no la vida de sus hijos ¿quién se ha creído? Ni siquiera es capaz de educar a sus hijos como se debe porque se la pasa encerrado en su trabajo ¿que hay de la familia, eh?Ni siquiera sabe el significado de ello ¡usted no sabe nada! Cree en lo que ve, más no en lo que en realidad está sucediendo y...

— ¡Ya basta, Sakura! Ya nos haz humillado lo suficiente— gritó su madre con el ceño fruncido justo antes de golpearle nuevamente la mejilla.

Esta vez cayó al suelo y junto a ella todo su valor y tal vez hasta su determinación ya estaba comenzado a derrumbarse también. Sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas ¡vaya que era sensible! quiso atribuírselo al embarazo y no a su debilidad emocional. Apartó las lágrimas con un manotazo e intentó ponerse de pie.

Miró a Fugaku y notó que este sólo la miraba con la ceja enarcada. Sus palabras no le habían importado en lo más mínimo y por alguna razón se sintió humillada ante la penetrante mirada de él.

Sintió un par de brazos pasarse bajó los suyos y como la comenzaron a levantar.

_Sasuke-kun..._

— Cálmate...

* * *

><p>¿Por qué Sakura tenía que poner las cosas tan difíciles? Él no la quería, no quería ningún hijo y tampoco quería que lo obligasen a tomar una responsabilidad que él ya había rechazado.<p>

¿No quería abortar? ¡pues perfecto! entendía que no quisiera matar a la criatura, ¿pero entonces por qué rechazar la opción de darlo en adopción? Era genial porque sólo tendría que ser 'responsable' durante un par de meses más y luego de deshacía de Sakura y su supuesto hijo. Seguía cada quien su vida por su lado y ya, todo iba bien hasta que a la pelirrosa se le ocurrió abrir la bocota.

Incluso sintió algo de gusto cuando la castaña había callado a la Haruno de un golpe, alguien tuvo que haberlo hecho antes, pero bueno. Hasta él se daba cuenta del hecho de que sus padres decidieran por ellos estaba mal, porque no tenían nada que ver y sí, tal vez eran adolescentes pero no por eso inmaduros -al menos no Sasuke- y tanto Sakura como él pudieron simplemente contarles que era lo que tenían en mente y ser o no apoyados.

Cuando su ex-novia recibió el segundo golpe fue cuando supo que algo andaba mal, pero no por eso le daba la razón.

Sakura no era más que una estúpida ¿de verdad creía que enfrentándolos de esa forma le harían caso? pues estaba muy equivocada, seguramente le pondrían todo peor. Al menos cuando su padre decidía algo era muy difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión...

— Tal vez creas que soy muy tonta o estúpida...— comenzó la pelirrosa con la mirada perdida y voz ronca. Luego se enfocó en él— pero tu no eres más que un cobarde.

* * *

><p>Yuuki sonrió, oculta detrás de la puerta de la cocina donde estaban esa chica y el pelinegro.<p>

Había escuchado los gritos que provenían de la sala y no había podido evitar acercarse con cuidado para escuchar que era lo que pasaba. Cuando lo descubrió casi tuvo que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos para evitar reír ¿De verdad Sasuke había embarazado a alguien de nuevo? ¡ese niño si que tenia tino! debería ser una maldición o algo así, al menos para él.

Había que agradecerle algo al muchacho ¡al menos ya se metía con niñas de su edad! Rió mordiéndose el pulgar.

Escuchó un bajito:

— No te preocupes, Sa-ku-ra.

Y algo que sonó como un beso y luego un fuerte golpe. Pudo imaginarse claramente la escena, no había necesidad de ver nada para saber que Sakura -como le habían llamado- estaba muy molesta, tal vez dolida.

A pesar de que las palabras podían interpretarse como una muestra de apoyo, en realidad el Uchiha las había pronunciado con cierto desdén.

Las cosas se pondrían bastante interesantes y ella haría lo que fuese por quedarse en esa casa el mayor tiempo posible.

— ¡Je! Sasuke-kun... me divertiré demasiado— susurró para ella misma.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que Kira se había ido triunfante de la casa de los Uchiha. Entonces, ya era oficial: Haruno Sakura estaría confinada a ese lugar durante largos seis meses, conviviendo con toda esa familia de locos.<p>

Su madre simplemente había regresado para dejarle algo de ropa y luego, finalmente se había ido.

Si, todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano. Nadie le había tomado en cuenta entonces ¿eh? que tonta había sido, como si de verdad ella pudiese importarle a alguien.

Se abrazó las rodillas mientras estaba en el rincón de la cama. La cama de Sasuke. Una tan pequeña que sólo cabría una persona ¿cómo le harían? A su parecer Mikoto estaba haciendo todo a propósito, ya que había puesto un millón de pretextos con tal de que ella y su hijo durmieran en la misma habitación.

_— Se que esto es muy difícil para ti, Sakura-chan, pero yo me encargaré de todo ¿de acuerdo? Yo lograré que te sientas cómoda y que Sasuke deje de ser un idiota— aseguró Mikoto justo antes de salir de la habitación. _

Miró a su al rededor. El cuarto era espacioso, la cama individual pegada a la pared, con un mueble al lado que tenía sobre él una lámpara. Las cortinas eran de un azul casi gris, las paredes eran de color blanco, el piso de madera y una gran ventana con vista al patio trasero. Había un armario, una pequeña mesita que tenía una laptop y un par de cosas más. No... no tenía cabeza para pensar en la apariencia de las cosas o ver todo lo que había.

Se sentía dolida, inservible, tonta, inútil... ¿qué había de Sasuke? ¿por qué a él parecía irle todo bien? ¡su padre debía de hacer algo al respecto!

* * *

><p>Sasuke enarcó una ceja una vez que estuvo a solas con su padre, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido.<p>

— Sakura se quedará con nosotros durante un periodo— explicó el mayor— El bebé será dado en adopción... quieran o no— aclaró duro.

En realidad él no podía estar más de acuerdo en ello, no representaba ningún problema. Las cosas se le estaban poniendo demasiado fácil y estaba realmente agradecido por ello.

— Pero para enseñarte una lección— continuó su padre— A partir de este lunes comenzarás a trabajar junto a Madara y tu padre. Tendrás que ganar el suficiente dinero como para hacerte cargo de todo el embarazo. y a partir de hoy ni un solo centavo de mi bolsillo estará destinado para ti.

El rostro de Sasuke parecía indiferente, pero la verdad era que estaba molesto ¡muy molesto! ¿a quién se le ocurría tal barbaridad! ¡Claro, a la bestia de Fugaku! Tuvo que contener las ganas de escupirle en la cara.

— Entrégame las llaves de tu coche— ordenó— toma el _Ford Focus_ que usabas hace dos años, tendrás que pagar con tu dinero los arreglos que le hagan falta ¡ah! Y olvídate del _Eclipse Mitsubishi_ que pensaba comprarte a finales de mes. ¿Querías comportarte cómo un hombre?— cuestionó con cierta burla— ¡Bien! trabaja como uno.

Y entonces sí, todo aquello ya era personal. Él de verdad deseaba ese auto ¡y todo por la culpa de esa tipa!

_Gracias... molestia. _

* * *

><p>Avanzó totalmente furioso por el pasillo. ¡Claro que podía perdonar el hecho de que le jodiera la vida con un hijo! Sí, claro que podía incluso disculparla por no haber tomado las precauciones necesarias y hasta por tener que trabajar para 'mantenerla', de echo sería genial si él mismo iba y le pedía una disculpa en ese preciso instante por estarse comportando como un hijo de puta.<p>

¿Pero que no le fuesen a dar el auto por el que había casi llorado durante los últimos tres años? ¡Oh, no! ahora si, eso era personal ¡nadie se metía con sus -futuros- autos!

Abrió la puerta de su habitación de golpe, completamente consciente de que la tipa esa estaría ahí dentro, ¿por qué? porque su madre tenía una muy estúpida idea en la cabeza de intentar unirlos y juntos criar al bebé ese que seguramente tendría horrendo cabello rosa.

Cuando Mikoto le contó que la chiclosa dormiría junto a él, añadió un 'No sean ruidosos por las noches, Sasuke-chan' Ojalá Fugaku se enterara de las tonterías que su esposa hacía a sus espaldas.

— ¡Tu!— señaló a Sakura con el dedo— ¡Fuera de mi cama!— ordenó casi gritando.

Sakura levantó su somnoliento rostro de la almohada para mirarlo fijamente un par de segundos y luego levantar el brazo, mostrandole el dedo medio con una maliciosa sonrisa.

— Sasuke-kun... hace un par de meses me rogabas para que entrara en ella.

_— ¿O-otra vez?— balbuceó con los ojos llorosos. _

_Sasuke sonrió y por un momento juró que su expresión había demostrado tristeza, enojo... _

_Entonces... entonces tampoco se había hecho cargo de alguien más ¿cómo debía creer que lo haría con ella? Se cubrió la boca con las manos y se alejó un poco de él. _

_— ¿Hubo otra mujer?— cuestionó usando todas sus fuerzas para que las palabras salieran de su boca. _

_— Si— confesó_— pero tu eres diferente. Tu si lo quieres_— y sonrió con calma, relajando su cuerpo y suavizando sus facciones. ___

___Y la historia que vino a continuación le hizo creer que él estaba enfermo. ___

* * *

><p><em><em><em>¡SHAAAAAAAN! Aquí el séptimo capítulo :D tal vez no fue lo que esperaban o no sé, pero les aseguro que di lo mejor de mi :3 <em>__

___No le dieron opción a Sakura, simplemente quedarse encerrada ahí para que nadie viera su vergüenza. Kira es mala ¿no? :c Sasuke se las va a ver negras D:  
><em>__

___Por otro lado, Mikoto apoya a Sakura y ella no quiere permitir que el bebé sea dado en adopción ¡hará todo lo posible porque su hijo abra los ojos y se enamore de la muchacha! :D ojalá que funcione :33___

___En el capítulo anterior varias crearon sus propias conclusiones, pero veamos que tan ciertas son, más adelante, claro. Varias creyeron que Sasuke era un ninfomano ¡PERO NO! En un capítulo aclaré que él tenía reputación de mujeriego y acostarse con todas, pero era una simple reputación que sus fans crearon ya que él no se había acostado con más de cinco. ___

___El chico tiene traumas y toda su historia será basados en hechos completamente reales, luego les contaré de donde la saqué c:___

___Por cierto, leí un dato que decía que en realidad si había hombres que sangraban por la nariz cuando se excitaban, claro que no mucho pero si un leve sangrado ¡y le agregué esa cualidad a Sasu! xD edité los capítulos anteriores para que se notase que el muchacho sangra un poquitin de la nariz cada vez que tiene una erección xD para que no les extrañe si en un capítulo lo pongo :3___

___Ok, Mikoto y Yuuki tienen diferentes cosas en mente, veamos cuales serán ¿cuándo? En el próximo capítulo :DD___

___Un dato curioso es que tenía pensado al final del capítulo que Sakura le echara un pedo en la cara al Uchiha pero mejor no xD eso no va con la tierna Saku (?) ella es inofensiva. ___

___Aquí estoy, actualizando como cada miércoles, así que no se desesperen por favor n,n___

**___Editado___**


	9. Vomito

La historia no estaba tomando el camino que yo quería, así que me tomé la libertad de empezar de nuevo :)

ESTE CAPÍTULO ES **TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE** **AL ANTERIOR** CAPÍTULO OCHO, LES RECOMIENDO LEERLO.

Gracias por esperar.

_**Pr**emature*_

Capítulo Ocho

"Vomito"

**By;**

_**E**uyin_

* * *

><p>El rumor se había corrido como pólvora, todos en la escuela lo comentaban y las bromas y <em>chistesitos<em> iban en aumento. De repente le habían perdido -de cierta forma- el respeto al grande y prepotente Sasuke Uchiha, parecía que había pasado al final de la cadena alimenticia.

No había ningún alma que no hubiese hecho ya algún comentario molesto hacia el Uchiha y para su sorpresa -fortuna- el pelinegro se resistía a reaccionar de una manera violeta como cualquiera lo haría.

Bostezó cansado y ojeroso.

No había dormido bien durante los últimos días.

— ¡Sasuke!— exclamaron mientras le pasaban el balón al mejor de sus jugadores.

El recién nombrado lo atrapó y comenzó a correr entre los jugadores botando el balón, haciendo algunos pases cortos para luego volver a tener la pelota en su poder, tomó impulso y dio un salto mientras lanzaba el balón. Cayó con las rodillas un poco flexionadas y todos esperaron a ver que pasaba. La pelota jugó un poco y finalmente volvió al piso sin antes haber pasado por el aro.

Unos sonrieron calmados y otros más bufaron fastidiados.

— ¡Que asco, — exclamó alguien— ojalá la metieras igual en el baloncesto, Uchiha!

— ¿Puedes hacerlo mejor, imbécil?— alzó ambas cejas— Hazlo tu, pero no olvides quien es el mejor jugador del equipo— finalizó el moreno lanzando el balón de forma violenta.

— ¡Basta! A las duchas y necesitamos entrenar más— intervino el entrenador molesto.

— Pues con el desempeño que estás mostrando dudo mucho que lo sigas siendo— susurró el muchacho nuevamente.

El Uchiha sólo arrugó un poco la nariz y luego salió de ahí.

Naruto lo alcanzó inmediatamente limpiándose el sudor con el antebrazo y agitado.

— Pudiste haberlo hecho mejor, teme.

— No me jodas— siseó el moreno.

El rubio soltó una risilla mientras le hacía una seña a Hozuki para que se les uniera y el muchacho no esperó mucho para hacerlo.

— ¡Qué onda, hermanos!— exclamó animado— Estamos valiendo mierda en esto ¿de quién fue la idea de entrar a bascket?

— Tuya, tarado — respondió el rubio rodando los ojos.

— Como si tu fueras mejor, imbécil— contraatacó el Hozuki.

— ¡Bien, al menos no salgo con Karin, 'tebbayo!

Esa vez el rubio había cruzado la linea, nadie se metía con la chica del otro. El muchacho de cabello celeste se detuvo en seco y los otros dos lo imitaron al instante.

— Al menos tengo novia y puedo usar las manos para tocarla y no para masturbarme ¡Ja, tragatela enterita, Uzumaki!

Al recién nombrado le brillaron los ojos con picardía y enseguida sonrió mientras alzaba las cejas una y otra vez.

— Así que... ya has tocado a Karin, pillín— se llevó ambas manos a la boca y comenzó a reír pervertidamente.

Sasuke suspiró irritado, ya había tenido suficiente por ese maldito día y eso que apenas había empezado.

Hacia apenas dos semanas Sakura, su ex-novia, quien además estaba embarazada había comenzado a vivir en su casa, a dormir en su habitación y por si fuera poco en su cama también. Cada noche la muchacha se quejaba de dolores de cabeza, decía que él olía mucho a cigarro e incluso había llegado a vomitar por ello.

No todo era tan malo, su padre parecía haber olvidado que tenía que trabajar y todas sus demás amenazas, pero era cierto que había dejado de recibir dinero y el auto le había sido retirado. Aunque sabía que probablemente Fugaku reclamara todo aquello algún día y cumpliera sus peores amenazas.

No había hablado con su padre desde aquel día y Mikoto parecía mortificada por eso.

Suspiró.

Afortunadamente no dormían en la misma cama, pero si en la misma habitación y eso le parecía suficiente para estar tan estresado y dormir tan poco. Sakura... Sakura a veces le preocupaba aunque le doliera el ego u orgullo admitirlo.

Y tenerla ahí, tan cerca de él, tan -tal vez- dispuesta, porque alguien tendría que ser un completo imbécil para creer que ella había dejado de quererlo o que él habría dejado de querer coj...

— ¡Cállate, virgen!— gritó el Hozuki molesto, sacando al Uchiha de sus pensamientos.

— Ya dejen de joder, pendejos— habló el moreno por primera vez desde que sus amigos habían comenzado a discutir.

— No te metas, teme, esto es entre el tiburoncín y yo, 'tebbayo— bufó el rubio.

— El pollachica tiene razón, tu no te metas, sólo porque ya estás casado crees que puedes andar callándonos y estás muy equivocado— apoyó Suigetsu cruzándose de brazos y apoyando todo su peso en una pierna.

Naruto asintió apretando los labios.

— Sí, no eres nuestro padre, teme, espera a que tu hijo nazca.

El pelinegro bufó fastidiado, eso le pasaba por juntarse con idiotas.

— No estoy casado y no esperaré a que nadie nazca.

Ya habían entrado a los vestidores, los tres comenzaron a desvestirse mientras tomaban una toalla. El rubio y el albino continuaron su estúpida discusión mientras Sasuke los ignoraba y pensaba.

En Sakura.

Y en su _nueva novia._

* * *

><p>Había desconectado su mente de todo aquello, fingía que nada sucedía y se mostraba amable y pasiva durante el día, cuando había alguien mirándola o mientras hablaba; la ducha -sí, la ducha- se había convertido en su único lugar de escape, podía pasar un par de minutos o hasta poco más de una hora ahí dentro, hablando en silencio con ella misma o llorando de coraje, angustia o simplemente porque si.<p>

Le daba la gana hacer aquello, tenía que dejar de ver más por ella que por su bebé, su hijo necesitaba estar ahí, necesitaba la mejor atención médica, un mejor lugar donde desarrollarse, una madre menos estresada u ocupada. Por el momento ella iba a darle todo aquello, por más que lo detestara, no era tan malo después de todo.

Podía soportarlo, podía estar calmada si ella se lo proponía ¡claro que si!

De repente los días eran largos, las noches cortas y cada vez extrañaba más el sentir el césped bajo sus pies descalzos, la lluvia cayendo sobre su cuerpo, el aire chocando contra su rostro. Hacia dos semanas que no salía de aquella casa, no había sacado ni un dedo, aunque a veces se conformaba con mirar por la ventana.

Sólo era cruel si lo pensabas durante mucho tiempo. Todos dentro de esa casa eran -lo que se podría decir- amables.

Fugaku no le hablaba, pero no era grosero con ella, al igual que Madara; Sasuke... bueno, Sasuke era Sasuke y Mikoto, ella era un verdadero amor, casi podría causar diabetes y le parecía demasiado curioso que un hombre como Fugaku Uchiha se hubiera casado con ella, ya que, bueno, eran totalmente opuestos.

Yuuki por su parte... ella parecía estar... enojada y ella sabía porqué.

No es que la tratara mal, al menos no directamente, pero casualmente ella estaba presente cuando sucedía algo, como la ocasión en la que tropezó y rompió uno de los jarrones más preciados de Mikoto, casualmente Raito la había empujado y Yuuki parecía feliz de lo que su hijo había hecho.

Nada grave hasta ese día...

Suspiró.

_— Sasuke-kun...— tomó aire._

_Mil posibles reacciones de Sasuke ante la noticia pasaron por su cabeza en menos de un segundo. Las palabras le raspaban la garganta y comenzaron a asfixiarla; tenía que decirlo en ese momento, tenía que decirlo sin pensar, tan sólo soltarlo y esperar a que algo pasara._

_No iba a esperar toda su vida para decírselo, no podía hacerlo, tarde o temprano iba a comenzarse a notar. Apretó los labios y colocó los brazos en el pecho del pelinegro, que la tenía abrazada por la cintura en esos momentos, amenazando con besarla y casi pudo asegurar -aún sin ver- que la nariz de su novio ya estaba sangrando._

_— Estoy embarazada._

_Y miró con terror como Sasuke hizo una mueca que ella no pudo descifrar._

_— ¿Qué?— parecía aturdido. _

— Sakura... — escuchó a sus espaldas.

Giró y esbozó una sonrisa sin muchas ganas.

— Mikoto ha salido y me ha pedido que te obligue a bajar a comer— habló la mujer de cabello azul mientras reía por su comentario.

Sakura asintió y sonrió.

Otra vez.

Era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos y peor aún si se encontraba a solas con Yuuki.

Bajó junto a Yuuki Uchiha, observó sus curvas, de verdad tenía el cuerpo de una estrella porno -bufó ante su propio pensamiento-. Tenía un trasero mejor que el suyo -hizo un ligero puchero sin que la mujer lo notara-, sus pechos estaban bastante bien proporcionados, copa "DD" quizá y ni hablar de su cintura de avispa y sus despampanantes caderas.

De repente se sintió en desventaja. ¡En desventaja por una mujer de casi treinta años!

Sacudió la cabeza y tomó asiento frente a Yuuki, quien ya había servido los platos. Miró el plato, tenía pollo al horno con verduras, ensalada y arroz.

Se miraba tan delicioso que no tardó mucho en comenzar a comer sin pena alguna, chupándose los dedos y manchándose la ropa.

No se molestó en voltear a ver a la señora frente a ella, sólo se dedicó a la actividad que había bajado a hacer: comer. Ambas estaban en silencio y sólo se escuchaban los ruidos que hacía la muchacha al comer y los cubiertos de Yuuki estrellándose en el plato.

Aquella mujer podía ser simpática si se lo proponía y además cocinaba tan delicioso.

— No sabía que Sasuke ya tenía otra novia ¿tu si?— habló Yuuki de repente.

No, estaba equivocada, aquella tipa no podría ser simpática nunca. Nunca.

Dejó caer el tenedor y estuvo apunto de atragantarse con la comida. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas al instante y ni siquiera fue capaz de hablar.

Yuuki hizo cara de preocupación.

— Ay, Saku, perdón ¿no lo sabías?

Hipócrita, pensó.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y abrió la boca para hablar pero lo fue imposible por unos segundos. Se tragó las lágrimas de alguna manera y se sentó recta, limpiándose las manos con una toalla de papel.

Yuuki continuó comiendo con ambas cejas alzadas, esperando la respuesta de Sakura.

— Si, si lo sabía. Sólo... sólo pensé que no era conveniente decirlo. Ya sabes, por Mikoto— logró hablar.

Sabía lo que Yuuki quería lograr y no iba darle el gusto de verla mal por su culpa. Además... ¿qué tan probable podía ser que Sasuke tuviera otra novia, verdad? Es decir... él no era así.

Ella estaba embarazada, no iba a hacer eso, él no lo iba hacer, él no. No, Sasuke no sería tan bastardo. No tan rápido.

— ¿Enserio?— preguntó la peliazul sonriendo, ella no iba a tragarse eso. — Es un poco rápido ¿no crees? Creí que Sasuke no sería capaz de algo así por... por su... bueno, por tu bebé— se corrigió de inmediato.

La de ojos jade levantó la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

— Él es un bastardo, que no te extrañe nada de lo que haga.

La mujer de cabello azulado sólo sonrió y Sakura se preguntó por qué la odiaba tanto. ¡Por Dios! ella era una niña comparada con Yuuki y era algo casi increíble que esa mujer se empeñara en molestarla y en hacerla sentir mal o quedar mal con la familia Uchiha.

— No me sorprende, Sakurita, lo conozco demasiado bien.

¿Demasiado bien? ¡Por supuesto que lo conocía demasiado bien! No podía jugar con ella, aunque no lo creyera, Sakura iba un paso adelante, sabía como era Yuuki, sabía la relación que había entre Sasuke y Yuuki y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que la mujer notara lo mucho que la afectaba.

Pero a veces simplemente no podía o no iba a poder. Estaba ella sola ahí, Mikoto no estaría todo el tiempo al pendiente de ella, tenía cosas que hacer y atender, pero no ese día, porque en ese preciso instante la pelinegra entró con unas bolsas y la tensión disminuyó.

— ¡Sakura-chan! Veo que hoy si has querido comer, sigue así— exclamó alegre.

La recién nombrada sólo atinó a sonreír y se puso de pie aún sin terminar su plato de comida.

Yuuki ni se inmutó.

La tarde pasó como siempre, las horas parecían eternas y Sakura sólo esperaba ahí dentro, en la habitación de Sasuke a que oscureciera y pudiera dormir para que así faltaran menos días para poder irse.

Se suponía que estaba ahí para sentirse mejor, no para estar aún más triste que antes. Tenía que detenerse, tenía que detener todo aquello, debía enfrentar a Sasuke sobre Yuuki, debía decirle que ella también lo sabía y que Yuuki la jodía bastante.

Sasuke le creería, porque él sabía que era cierto.

Él lo sabía.

* * *

><p>La tarde había pasado como de costumbre, la escuela y sus típicas bromas, los amigos y los vicios, las conversaciones largas con el idiota de Naruto y luego, después de todo eso la soledad de terminar otro día en su casa.<p>

Odiaba pasar tiempo ahí, con Raito, Yuuki y Sakura, como si sus padres no fueran ya suficiente.

Suspiró entrando sigilosamente, para que nadie se diera cuenta de su llegada. Y con "nadie" se refería, efectivamente a Yuuki, la mujer de sus pesadillas.

Todo parecía empeorar y lo peor es que era por su maldita culpa. Primero se había cogido a Sakura sin preservativo, después Yuuki llegaba a su casa a joderlo y luego... luego su nueva novia.

De verdad esa tal Hanabi Hyuuga era tan... molesta ¡ah! pero era su culpa por creer que sería menos molesto andar con alguien menor que él. Creyó que no lo joderían tanto o que incluso sería interesante tener sexo con alguien menor, era algo morboso, pero igual le parecía excitante ¿y qué era lo que tenía? Una maldita mocosa que no paraba de joder diciendo que fuera a casa de sus padres para presentarlo y hacer la relación formal...

— Tu puta madre hará la relación formal— murmuró para él mismo mientras subía las escaleras.

No había ni cogido con la mocosa y su situación no mejoraba en nada, creyó que si Sakura se enteraba de su nueva relación, probablemente el resentimiento sería tanto que terminaría yéndose de casa y entonces ¡ZAZ! el terminaba con la Hyuuga.

Un plan muy estúpido y hasta él lo sabía, sin embargo estaba desesperado.

Tal vez necesitaba la compañía de alguien, no para hablar, sólo para no sentirse tan solo.

Últimamente tenía vagos recuerdos de él contándole_ todo a_ Sakura y luego haciéndole el amor. No sexo, aquello parecía diferente.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Claro, podía estar con esa molestia de cabellos rosas.

Sabía que Sakura no salía mucho de su habitación, su madre solía subirle el desayuno y la comida, a veces bajaba junto a él por las noches para cenar cuando todos ya habrían de estar durmiendo; no era algo de amigos o amantes, tan sólo lo hacían porque les daba la gana hacerlo. Ninguno hablaba mucho, tan sólo decían lo necesario. Normalmente ella bajaba y él ya se encontraba sentado en la barra de la cocina -no el comedor- y ella tan sólo se le unía, a veces era al revés.

Pero esa noche había sido diferente...

Sasuke había entrado a la habitación, asomándose por la puerta solo lo suficiente. No parecía drogado o ebrio, pero estaba así tan seguido que ya ni siquiera se notaba la diferencia entre drogado o limpio. "Limpio".

Se había aclarado la garganta y había hecho uno de esos gestos que le rompían el corazón a Sakura, porque parecía tan lindo y tan inocente, tan dócil, aunque sonara imposible, estúpido o como algo que Sasuke no haría nunca.

Recordó las palabras de Yuuki y estuvo apunto de soltar un sollozo, pero en lugar de eso se había limitado a sonreír, si es que a esa mueca se le podía llamar así y había musitado con voz débil:

— No tengo hambre.

— Mikoto me ha dicho que no has comido bien desde que llegaste. No discutas y levántate— ordenó controlando su enojo -o fastidio o incluso preocupación-.

La muchacha soltó una risilla floja, llena de burla.

— ¿Desde cuando te importo? O te importamos — se corrigió.

Sasuke se pasó ambas manos por el sedoso y alborotado cabello y sonrió fastidiado. No tenía paciencia y ella lo sabía.

— Me importas tu— habló entre dientes— pero a ti te preocupa él — señaló su apenas abultado vientre— así que ven.

No lo dijo con un tono amable, ni siquiera había sido una sugerencia o pregunta, tan sólo se lo había ordenado y ella obedeció; no por amor o alguna de esas cosas, tan sólo lo hizo y ya, sin pensar en ella o en Sasuke. Más bien pensando en su bebé.

Caminó detrás de él al bajar las escaleras, él aún llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y ella un simple short flojo y una camisa blanca como cinco tallas más grandes, descalza, con el cabello alborotado en una coleta alta y el rostro algo demacrado.

Tan sólo se sentaron y el menor vació cereal en dos platos, luego les puso leche y simplemente se lo pasó. No hubo contacto visual, ni siquiera se tocaron un dedo, la chica lo aceptó y comenzó a comer lentamente, sin ganas.

Un montón de cosas pasaban por la mente del menor, ni siquiera era capaz de probar bocado, sólo quería... por primera vez en su vida quería tener compañía real; no necesitaba hablar, eso volvería todo insoportable.

Ni siquiera él sabía porque necesitaba -quizá por primera vez en mucho tiempo- la compañía de alguien.

Quizá -se dijo a si mismo- los recuerdos de su pasado habían comenzado a revivir con más fuerza, quizá esos fantasmas volverían a perseguirlo... quizá estaba comenzando a tocar fondo... otra vez.

De repente el silenció se rompió cuando la muchacha de ojos jade soltó la cuchara, levantó la cabeza y movió los labios.

Sasuke sonrió, convencido de que quizá estaba drogado o era un sueño. Su mente le lanzó un montón de preguntas: '¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿quién?...' y sólo atinó a ensanchar la sonrisa -cosa que nunca hacía; nunca sonreía- y responder un '¿si?'.

De repente se arrepintió de haber pensado en Sakura como su compañía, deseó por primera vez haber ido con el idiota de Naruto, quiso ponerse de pie, caminar hasta Yuuki y golpearla, golpearla muy fuerte, hasta que le crujieran los huesos y se largara de su vida, porque seguramente ella se lo habría contado a Sakura.

No sabía como manejar esa situación.

Sasuke Uchiha desconocía la manera de lidiar con esa estupidez, la mayor estupidez de su vida y por primera vez no supo que responder.

Analizó lo que acababa de decir y sin duda Sasuke no había reaccionado como ella había creído, lo había hecho peor.

Se inclinó hacia el frente aún con la sonrisa en la cara y entonces vomitó.

Sasuke Uchiha vomitó.

* * *

><p>¡ASHASHJSAHJSAHJAS! PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDOOOOOOON, perdón, perdón, perdón, sé que tardé una verdadera eternidad, pero como ya dije, simplemente no me gustó el camino que iba tomando la historia y decidí editar algunos capítulos, de verdad discúlpenme :c<p>

Espero que no vuelva a pasar, sólo trato de hacer la historia más interesante para ustedes y sé que este capítulo me quedo corto, pero de verdad no quise hacerlas esperar más, espero su comprensión :c

Sé que no es lo mejor, pero creo que he perdido practica, con decirles que ya había olvidado completamente mi estilo, ni siquiera recordaba como era Yuuki D:Fue algo rápido, pero prometo ir mejorando c:

Este capítulo fue más que nada para que se dieran cuenta de como está funcionando todo desde que Sakura se fue a vivir a casa de los Uchiha c:

En fiiiin, ¿por qué la reacción de Sasuke? ¿Pero qué le habrá dicho Sakura? D:

Digamente en sus reviews, si es que dejan, ¿qué creen que Sakura le habrá dicho a nuestro amado y odiado Sasuke? c:

Gracias por esperarme, chicas, en verdad las amo :3

Subiré nuevo capítulo lo más pronto posible ;D

_**¿Reviews?**_


	10. De vuelta

La historia no estaba tomando el camino que yo quería, así que me tomé la libertad de empezar de nuevo :)

ESTE CAPÍTULO ES **TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE** **AL ANTERIOR** CAPÍTULO OCHO, LES RECOMIENDO LEERLO.

Gracias por esperar.

_**Pr**emature*_

Capítulo Nueve

"De vuelta"

**By;**

_**E**uyin_

* * *

><p>El chisme se había corrido como pólvora, todo el instituto ya se había enterado de que el deseado Uchiha Sasuke había metido la pata -y el pene- bien hondo y no le había quedado de otra más que llevarse a la novia -Sakura- a su casa para no quitarle honor a las familias, obvio.<p>

Muchas chicas decepcionadas y despechadas rondaban la escuela ¿y cómo no? si las posibilidades de salir con el menor de los Uchiha se habían vuelto nulas gracias a que el chico se iba a convertir en padre. Nadie sabía con precisión qué era lo que sucedía realmente entre Sakura y Sasuke, ya que no solían hablar mucho en el colegio desde que la muchacha había vuelto al colegio una semana atrás.

Lucían distantes, no eran los mismos de antes y no, nunca fueron de aquellas parejas que se pasaban el tiempo abrazándose y enredando las lenguas, pero Sakura siempre lucía preocupada por él y de vez en cuando, durante los partidos de béisbol la chica lo besaba con ternura.

Esos besos tiernos y los celos enfermos de Sasuke era lo único que le hacía saber al plantel entero que entre aquellos dos había algo.

— No sé porqué tanto alboroto, todas hemos sabido siempre que Sasuke-kun es de todas y de nadie.

— Pero más de nadie, Hana. Siempre supe que ni siquiera Sakura podría con él— afirmó Ino, bajando la cabeza haciendo que sus ojos se cubrieran completamente gracias al fleco.

Hana se acercó más a la Yamanaka y se mantuvo en silencio un momento, ella sabía que durante muchos años se había disputado el amor de Sasuke Uchiha junto a su antigua mejor amiga Haruno Sakura.

Le había entregado todo en charola de plata. Todo.

¿Y al final? Al final Sakura le había "ganado". Ya ni siquiera sabía si en realidad había amado tanto a Sasuke o si tan sólo se trataba de una tonta competencia con su amiga, para ver quien se quedaba con el premio gordo...

Sasuke no era el premio gordo, no llegaba ni a ser el premio de consolación.

Sonrió.

— Tiene el pene chiquito.

Hana lanzó una carcajada.

— Ay, pilla.

Y así era. Sasuke Uchiha, de todas y de nadie.

Pero más de Sakura que de nadie...

— ¡Sakura-chan, espera, espera por favor!— Gritaba un muchacho de cejas pobladas corriendo entre los pasillos.

La aludida se detuvo, sabiendo a quien pertenecían tan animados gritos.

El delgado muchacho se detuvo agitado frente a ella, sosteniendo un ramo de flores en sus temblorosas manos.

— ¿Qué hay, Lee?

— Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan... yo...— su voz temblaba nerviosa, chorros de sudor se deslizaban por su blanca frente y su lacio cabello lucía empapado— Yo... estas flores son para ti, mi bella flor de cerezo.

Rock Lee extendió los brazos mientras hacía una reverencia; había esperado mucho tiempo para declararle sus sentimientos a su Sakura y en esa ocasión planeaba hacerlo bien, no todos los días el amor de tu vida está soltero.

Y entonces sus buenas amigas las hormonas aparecieron, llenándole los ojos de lágrimas, creyendo que era una mala persona por no poder corresponder los sentimientos de Rock Lee. La hormonal Sakura aceptó las flores, llevando una de sus manos a su boca y soltando una risita cubierta de lloriqueos.

— Ay, Lee, son... son bellísimas.

Lee sonrió sonrojado.

— Como tu.

— Yo no sé que...

— No tienes que decir nada, Sakura-chan, déjame hablar a...

— ¡Ay, pero que románticos tortolitos!— interrumpió una voz bastante familiar.

Suigetsu, haciendo gala de su completa estupidez. La muchacha puso en blanco los ojos.

No solía llevarse mal con el albino, pero Suigetsu siempre iba estar a lado de sus amigos y bien... ella no era precisamente su amiga de toda la vida, tan sólo la trataba por ser novia de Sasuke.

Rock Lee tartamudeó cuando las flores le fueron arrebatadas a Sakura, quien abrió la boca con sorpresa.

— No hice...— comenzó Sasuke— que volvieras a la escuela para que anduvieras de puta, Sakura.

La recién nombrada pareció ofendida -y cómo no- y le dio un empujón a Sasuke antes de decir:

— ¡Eres un pendejo, te odio!

.

.

.

_Una semana antes..._

La cabeza le dio vueltas y no supo que decir para parecer normal, el mundo parecía girar más rápido y su cuerpo simplemente no se acostumbraba, notó como todo a su al rededor giró y se preguntó como era que nada caía al suelo.

Quiso desaparecer porque nunca creyó que tuviera que dar explicación de aquello a alguien y mucho menos a Sakura, a la niña bonita de quien estúpidamente se había enamorado, a quien estúpidamente le había puesto las manos -y otras cosas- encima, de quien nunca pensó aquello, su escape, su excusa, su molestia estaba ahí, sonriendo de medio lado, viéndolo vulnerable, mareado y vomitando como quien sube a la montaña rusa y no se espera las curvas, ni el miedo...

Su estómago parecía convulsionarse y toda la coraza que había construido pareció debilitarse momentáneamente, entonces reaccionó. Reaccionó de la única manera que conocía, de la única manera en que sabía reaccionar cuando alguien se metía con él. Reaccionó violento.

Gritos.

Insultos.

Golpes.

Un ego herido.

— ¡Eres una puta, Sakura!— vociferó el Uchiha.

Sakura le dio un empujón y luego retrocedió ella misma un par de pasos.

— Al menos no soy la puta de nadie, querido— susurró mordaz.

Él sonrió, se compuso y entonces volvió a parecer tan duro e impenetrable como siempre.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que fuiste mi puta, querida?— imitó la voz de la muchacha en la última palabra.

— ¿Y tu, Sasuke de quienes has sido puta?

Todo se volvía incomodo y el moreno creyó que el vomito se debía a que el cereal le había caído mal, nada más. Se estaba convenciendo.

— No de...

— ¿De Orochimaru?— Sakura sonrió.

Si tenía que darle directo en la llaga lo haría, sólo quería su vida de vuelta, era todo. Planeaba llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, iba intentarlo todo, estaba desidia.

Sasuke se quedó mudo y abrió los labios para decir algo pero de su boca no salían más que balbuceos y un ligero temblor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. La muchacha sintió remordimiento y deseó que la tierra se la tragara, pero lo hecho estaba hecho, no podía retroceder el tiempo y en lugar de salir huyendo -como normalmente haría- tan sólo se quedó ahí, de pie frente a aquel muchacho que le sacaba al menos medio metro, que solía ser imponente, duro, frío... en ese instante parecía todo menos eso.

— Bien. Dilo, Sakura ¿qué es lo que quieres?— habló por fin, no le interesaba saber cómo se había enterado, tan sólo deseaba terminar con aquello de una vez y que el tema no se volviera a repetir.

La Haruno respiró profundo.

— Devuélveme mi vida— .

Sasuke la miró sin decir nada, recargando su peso en ambos brazos, que yacían sobre la barra donde minutos antes comía plácidamente un cereal de colores.

— Al menos... al menos quiero regresar a la escuela, es todo.

* * *

><p>Tardé una eternidad, lo sé, matenme.<p>

Gracias a dios ya salí de vacaciones y planeo seguir con esto, lo juro ¡Créanme! D:

Gracias a todas las que aún me siguen, a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de mandarme su opinión por MP, enserio gracias, chicas.

Ahora sólo falta ver como es que Sasuke logró que Sakura volviera a la escuela y más! ;D

¿voy muy rápido? ´¿me odian? ¿me aman? ¿les gustó? ¿no les gustó? ¿por qué?

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
